


Warriors of Light

by novadragon1000



Series: Kingdom Hearts - Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Episode Ignis Verse 2, FF/KH, FFXV, Gen, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: - Two warriors of Light, the Chosen King and the Keyblade Master, face an unseen Darkness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Ardyn.

Long ago , people lived in peace , bathed in the warmth of light.  
Everyone loved the light.  
Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves.  
And darkness was born in their hearts.  
The darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts.  
It covered everything and the world disappeared.  
But small fragments of light survived...  
In the hearts of children.  
With these fragments of light , children rebuilt the lost world.  
It's the world we live in now.

Originally, the χ-blade was the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts, for which it acted as protector. The Master of Masters studied the χ-blade and learned to extract Keyblades from people's hearts as a result.

In the aftermath of the Keyblade War, a conflict over the Lux of the world, the χ-blade splintered into twenty pieces: seven fragments of pure light, which eventually become the seven princesses' hearts, and thirteen shards of darkness. It is unknown what became of the thirteen shards of darkness.

The χ-blade and the Keyblade War itself passed into legend in the generations after with the cause of the war itself being distorted by the legends as people came to believe that Keyblade wielders who sought to take the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves and created "Keyblades" in the image of the χ-blade, and they clashed together in the legendary Keyblade War.

* * *

" I been having these weird thoughts lately , is any of this for real or not "

Sora has been having weird thoughts lately and wondering what is real. In a surreal dream-like place, Sora is separated from his two friends; a red-haired girl named Kairi and a white-haired boy named Riku. Sora finds himself guided by a mysterious voice in a stained-glass void, which foreshadows the events that will soon take place.

He ends up being swallowed by a monstrous creature , and is awakened by Kairi on the beach of Destiny Islands, revealing it was a nightmare. Riku motivates them to work on their raft in order to explore new worlds. While fetching supplies in a cave, Sora encounters a mysterious hooded figure in a secret cave who ominously speaks that this "world" has been connected and tied to the darkness. He accuses Sora of lacking knowledge and then disappears.

One night, the islands are attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku first; Riku disappears into darkness, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Sora obtains a mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, to defend himself.

Using it to fend off the creatures, he heads for the secret cave, where he finds Kairi near a door. She turns to him, saying his name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Sora and Kairi both out of the cave. With Kairi nowhere in sight, Sora fights the creature from his nightmare, meaning it was more than a simple dream. A gravitational pull sucks Sora up into the sky and into a void as the islands are destroyed.

* * *

He felt like he was laying on a cloud. Cocooned in softness and warmth. A nearby window is opened and outside the room , the city is abuzz with the Founder King's Day festivities.

" what a dream... " Sora mumbled aloud as he begins to stir.  
" you're finally awake. We were starting to worry. "

The strange voice caused him to jerk up. Sora was sure he'd never heard anyone speak with such an odd accent. Looking around his eyes landed on someone wearing a purple and black patterned dress shirt with a black suit. He wears glasses and has short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. Sora eyes drifted slowly around the room. Sora doubted even the Mayor of Destiny Island had a room the same size. Or as grand looking. The massive bed he was laying in hardly took up any space.

" Hello , where am I , and who are you ? " Sora asked looking back at the man near him.  
" My name is Ignis Scientia as to answer your other question you are in the Citadel. This is the city of Insomnia the capital city of Lucis "  
" so this is not a dream , but how did i get here "  
" you fell from the sky "

Sora felt like his brain had short circuit. He'd… fallen… from the sky. For a brief second.

" How ? " Sora asked. All he could remember was being pulled into a void of darkness.

" I am afraid I can not answer that. But, I think I may know someone who can help you. "  
" Wait , what about my island ? My home ? My family and friends ? Are there here ? " Sora asked suddenly as the memories came back to him.  
" I am sorry , but only you appeared yesterday. Falling like a meteor above Lucis. You are lucky it was the Glaives that found you. And that they brought you here.  
This country had been at war for many years with another country. "

" War ? but everything looks peaceful "  
" because of the king and the wall Lucis is able to enjoy peace for at least 150 years. The king must give up his strength to maintain the wall. "

It is M.E. 734 , Ardyn has set foot inside the crown city of Insomnia. A sudden sound interrupted the two.. panicked screams then filled the streets outside the window.

" Testing 1..2..3.. Is this thing on ? Greetings , people of the Kingdom of Lucis. Do forgive me for interrupting the festival. But i must tell you this day will be your last... Call it divine retribution. Sins of the past must not go unpunished. The time of reckoning is at hand. "

Ardyn infiltrates the city and summons Ifrit to cause carnage before disabling the Wall amplifiers. Ardyn defies Besithia's withdrawal orders to go after King Regis, intent on forcing him to summon the Old Wall to settle the score with Somnus. After Ardyn nearly kills Regis, the king's Ring of the Lucii summons Somnus's Lucii form. The ring is a magical heirloom given by the gods and the past kings' souls are collected inside it rather than "passing on".  
While trading blows, Somnus gradually admits his regret for what he did to Ardyn and confesses that he was jealous for being outshined. After losing to his brother, Somnus tries to explain himself, but Ardyn is outraged at his brother's audacity in asking to be understood after taking everything from him. Somnus wishes Ardyn will find peace as his spirit disappears.

The still-furious Ardyn is about to kill the unconscious Regis when the Astral Bahamut intervenes and pulls Ardyn into his domain where he reveals the Astrals' new purpose for him: to cover the world in darkness and be killed by the True King as a sacrificial lamb, allowing him to find peace in death while also satisfying his revenge. Ardyn can either reluctantly submit, or defy his fate. If he submits Ardyn demands to know if Aera and Somnus knew of his fate. He receives no response and screams in anguish over the betrayal. If he rejects that fate he is tortured into accepting it by Bahamut.

Once back on the mortal plane, Ardyn finds himself in Angelgard. He laments that nothing matters anymore and accepts the role he is to play in plunging the world into darkness, his plan to kill the True King once he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV

Each Star is a specific world. Should a star stop shining , that would mean that particular world has disappeared from existence , most likely from destruction by the Heartless.

* * *

_Donald,_  
_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._  
_Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it ? _ _We need that key or we're doomed ! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me ? Thanks, pal._

_Signed  
\- Mickey_

* * *

When Donald enters the Disney Castle Throne Room to give Mickey his morning greeting, he finds only Pluto, with the first letter. He rushes to show it to Goofy, while trying unsuccessfully to keep it hidden from Minnie and Daisy. With the help of Chip and Dale, Donald and Goofy are sent to Traverse Town to talk to Leon.  
Per Mickey's orders , they join up with him. To be on a lookout for a mysterious key.  
Many stars had disappeared. In Mickey's first letter to Donald, Mickey mentions the fact that the stars have been disappearing, one by one, and that he left to find the cause. When Donald and Goofy first arrived at Traverse Town, they discovered a star corresponding Destiny Islands fade out of existence.

The king of Leon's home world, a man named Ansem, is said to have studied the Heartless. Donald and Goofy are approached by Leon's ally Aerith, who also tells them what they may be looking for a keyblade.

A keyblade has the power to open or close any lock or door be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. For objects like treasure chests, this merely requires tapping the chest, while for more magical locks, the Keyblade generally operates by emitting a bright, thin beam of light from its tip, or by being thrust directly into the keyhole or person's chest. It plays an important role in the battle between darkness and light.

Prior to the release of the Heartless, the worlds were surrounded by barriers to prevent outside interference, making it impossible for different worlds to have contact. However, the arrival of the Heartless caused the barriers between the worlds to crumble and disappear, and some worlds were consumed by the eldritch horde. Gummi Blocks are pieces of these broken barriers.

Those who travel between worlds are advised to avoid meddling in the affairs of other worlds and informing their inhabitants of the existence of other worlds. In order to maintain a balance of separation.

* * *

Donald and Goofy are again traveling in the Lanes between using their gummi ship after searching many worlds.

" some help that is , now how are we supposed to find this key we had been searching for nearly 12 years. "  
" maybe its in someplace where we have not looked " pointing to a star named Eos on their map

Donald and Goofy then steer their gummi ship toward the star...

* * *

" O'er rotted Soil, under blighted Sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side, 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. Long live thy Line and these Stones divine, For the Night When All comes to Naught. "

On the surface of Eos

The Kingsglaive are in the midst of a battle to protect Lucis's borders from both beasts and daemons, and the attacks of Niflheim's magitek armies. During one such operation, Nyx defies his orders to withdraw to rescue his friend Libertus, whose leg was trapped under a rock, from a giant daemon captured by Niflheim and sent to the Lucian front.

In the wake of the operation, Nyx is reassigned as a city guard by the Kingsglaive captain and Nyx's superior officer, Titus Drautos, where he experiences first-hand the hostility Insomnia residents feel towards the Kingsglaive. The Kingsglaive themselves feel this hostility, although Nyx doesn't let it bother him due to his faith in Regis.

The battle leaves Lucian forces in a weakened position. Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim, arrives and offers terms for peace between Lucis and Niflheim—Lucis must surrender all territories beyond Insomnia to Niflheim, and Regis's son Noctis is to marry Lunafreya. This causes consternation and division among the Lucian Council, but Regis agrees due to his accelerated aging preventing him from commanding the greater magics of the hereditary Ring of the Lucii. He deems himself unable to fuel the Crystal's magical barrier for much longer than a few remaining years, as maintaining the New Wall has been draining his life-force and causing his premature aging. Regis's acceptance of the peace terms causes dissension among the Kingsglaive, who feel Regis is abandoning their families and homes that extend beyond the Crown City in other parts of Lucis.

During this period, Lunafreya attempts to leave for Lucis incognito to pursue her own goals concerning Regis and Noctis, but she is prevented by Ravus. Despite her telling him that Niflheim is using him as their "lap dog", Ravus continues to blame Regis for the death of his mother. Parallel to this, Kingsglaive member Crowe is sent on a mission beyond Lucis to help escort Lunafreya and present her with a hairpin, and is killed by an unknown assassin. Her death and the circumstances surrounding it enrage Libertus and he leaves the Kingsglaive to join a group of Lucian rebels, giving them information about the workings of the capital's security, as he blames the king for Crowe's death, who he cared for as a little sister.

At a party at Caelum Via dedicated to the signing of the peace treaty, attended by both Regis and Niflheim's emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, Lunafreya meets Nyx. She learns of Crowe's death and receives the hairpin. While praying for Noctis's continued safety, Lunafreya is abducted by Glauca, who confirms her suspicions that the treaty is a ruse. Nyx discovers this and finds that Niflheim has stationed airships outside Insomnia. Regis agrees to deploy the glaive, although their leader, Drautos, has disappeared.

While Nyx rescues Lunafreya after having realized the hairpin is a tracer, many of the Kingsglaive turn on him and the other loyal members. All but Nyx, Lunafreya, and a few of the rebel traitors and the rebel leader, Luche Lazarus, are killed in the ensuing battle with an Ultros daemon commanded by Niflheim.

At the treaty signing, Regis prepares to either capture or kill Iedolas. The Niflheim delegation springs a surprise attack, leading to a temporary stand-off. Using information from the Lucian rebels, Niflheim soldiers infiltrate the Crystal's sanctuary, destroying the apparatus that powers the city's shield. This allows Niflheim to attack in strength, leading to the swarming and death of most of the Lucian Council once magitek soldiers infiltrate the room along with General Glauca.

As Lunafreya and Nyx head for the Royal Citadel, Regis and his former protector Clarus Amicitia fight together against Glauca and the magitek forces. Glauca kills the remaining council members, including Clarus, leaving Regis alone. Just as Lunafreya and Nyx arrive, Glauca attacks Regis, cutting the Ring of the Lucii from his hand. Ravus, having wished for Lucis's downfall since his childhood, puts on the Ring to access its power: the Ring violently rejects him, severely burning his arm before he can get it off. Taking the Ring, Lunafreya and Nyx lead the wounded Regis away with Glauca in pursuit. Despite Nyx's anger at Regis for seemingly allowing the destruction of Insomnia to protect his son, as he knew what the empire was planning, he agrees to get both Lunafreya and the Ring out of the capital.

Lunafreya tries to bring Regis with them, but, his strength waning, he commands them to leave without him. Staying behind, Regis raises a barrier to protect Lunafreya and Nyx before he makes his final stand and struggles to defeat Glauca, holding him off with lightning magic before being overpowered and killed. The surviving members of the Kingsglaive, and all those close to King Regis, lose their magical abilities, rendering them powerless against Niflheim's attack. Iedolas and Ardyn steal the Crystal from the Citadel, fleeing the besieged city with it. In the midst of the chaos, Libertus learns that the rebels—himself included—were used as the empire's pawns and will now be blamed for the fall of Insomnia as terrorists.

Lunafreya and Nyx are summoned to the city plaza by a call from Drautos: once there, the two are cornered by Lazarus. Severely wounding Nyx, he reveals that he had killed Crowe, and that Niflheim promised the Kingsglaive and their families Insomnia as their new home if they cooperated. Lazarus almost obtains the Ring, but Lunafreya tricks him into putting it on, killing him.

Drautos appears and is attacked by a repentant Libertus, who has learned of the rebels' role in Lucis's fall, and Drautos's true identity. It is revealed that Drautos is Glauca, and his indomitable strength means Nyx is powerless without access to magic. Glauca is about to kill the three when Nyx puts on the Ring; he finds himself in an otherworldly realm, where he demands the spirits of the past kings of Lucis to appear. They denounce him as unworthy of bearing the Ring's power, not being of royal blood and unwilling to choose between Libertus's or Lunafreya's life as the demanded sacrifice.

They relent due to King Regis's spirit's intervention, and when they realize that Niflheim will otherwise capture the Ring just as they did the Crystal. Nyx is granted use of its power when he reveals he fights so that others will have a better future, with the cost being his life once the sun rises.

His power restored and enhanced, Nyx fends off Glauca. He returns the Ring to Lunafreya, entrusting her to Libertus and telling them to flee. Nyx and Glauca engage in a titanic battle throughout Insomnia, with both the city's statues animated by the Ring's power—the "Old Wall"— and the daemons used by Niflheim clashing around them. From an airship above, Iedolas and Ardyn watch, with Ardyn being intrigued by the Old Wall's power. Iedolas simply orders them to leave the ruined city and destroy the daemons now the Crystal is theirs. Though following his orders, Ardyn decries the "waste" of the great city and powerful daemons being needlessly destroyed.

The fight ends with Nyx fatally wounding Glauca by stabbing him in the chest. Nyx dies shortly after as payment for using the Ring's power as his skin has become like ash with his veins burning, and he starts to disintegrate. Libertus—now one of the few surviving members of the Kingsglaive—decides to stay behind at Luna's behest, while Lunafreya leaves with the ring to find Noctis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy XV Prologue : Parting Ways

_Before the Fall..._

The Lucii had told Regis " What has been ordained is being unwritten. But time is still a quick flowing river. "  
Regis wondered what that meant and the Lucii then respond " They that come from the stars , change follows in their wake "

* * *

It is the morning of Noctis' departure, and birds can be heard chirping outside the sun-speckled window. The chorus is interrupted by Noct's alarm. Ignis, who is already awake, walks over to rouse the sleeping prince, while Gladio and Prompto blearily open their eyes. The latter sits up, stretches his arms above his head, and yawns widely.

Prompto - Morning already?  
Gladiolus - Guess I fell asleep...

Ignis sighs impatiently.

Ignis - Indeed. Wake up, Noct.

Noctis then grunts incoherently, lies completely still for a moment, then heaves himself upright.

Ignis - Everyone, please get ready. We have to head to the Citadel right away.  
Noctis - Got it.

Noctis then scoops up his cell phone and deftly turns off the alarm. Getting to the Citadel , Noctis , Ignis , Prompto and Gladiolus meet with Regis.  
" the decreed hour has come , set forth with my blessing Prince Noctis. "

Noctis then takes a bow " Thank You , your majesty. "  
" take your leave and go in the grace of the gods. "  
" Right "

Noctis then bows down and leaves. followed by his three retainers.

Regis then stops Ignis...  
" a moment please , Ignis "

Turning Ignis then takes note of a young boy around fourteen years of age.

" he goes with you as well "

Regis then turns to Sora " go on "

Sora and Ignis then join the rest of the group already waiting by the car. Its engines already started by Cor.

A glaive then calls out " Highness "

Noctis then turns.

" What now ? "  
" I fear I left too much unsaid , you place a great burden on those who bear with you. "  
" you are one to talk "

Regis then turns to the three people with Noctis. " I ask not that you guide my wayward son , merely that you remain at his side. "

" Indeed , your grace "  
" we will see the prince to Altissia , as if it is the last thing we see "  
" Yeah , what he said "

" and another thing , do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be "  
Noctis then walks up to the king " Your majesty , as well. And you as well around our guests from Niflheim "

" you do not have to worry about that. Take heed ounce you set forth you cannot turn back. "  
" You think I would ? "  
" I only need to know , that you are ready to leave home behind "  
" I do not know about you , but i am ready as i ever be. "  
" Take care on the long road. Where ever you go. The line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall my son "

* * *

Ignis , Prompto , Gladiolus alongside their guest Sora is already in the car. Noctis then climbs into the back seat with Prompto driving.

" eyes on the road " Ignis then tells Prompto.  
" uh-oh "  
" what do you mean uh-oh"

A short time later the car begins to sputter then stop... " that "

Everyone then gets out of the car except Ignis who then takes the drivers seat. and Sora sitting in the back seat. Sora looks down at his hands...  
wondering if he will ever get back home or find his friends , realizing this is not a dream and he really has been whisked away into another world among the stars.

Ignis looks at the rear view mirror. " Is something wrong ? "  
" I am just thinking , why did the king asked me to join you all... And I never introduced myself that day so everyone just called me kid. Anyway I am Sora "  
" I am not sure what our king saw in you , he must have his reasons "

Prompto , Gladiolus and Noctis push the car to hammerhead.

" hey there , y'all kept a girl waitin. Now which one is the prince. "

Noctis then stands up from behind the car.

" congrats , on your wedding "

The female is named Cindy. She has curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hangs around her neck when not using them. Her clothing of choice is a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped a few inches under her breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels.

Cindy then takes note of another boy with the group " and you are ? "  
" Sora "

Cindy then turns to the car , when her grandfather approaches. " did your daddy tell ya that she's a custom classic and some beat up ol clunker. It is going to take a while y'all get her in and run along. "  
" lets get moving then " , Cindy then responds

" Now we play the waiting game " Ignis then responds. A strange chill then fills the air instinctively Ignis summons his daggers catching his companions off guard.  
" Iggy ? "

Ignis keeps an eye on the area around him. Then darkness gathers and begins to swirl around them.  
" daemons ? "

He begins to wonder but it is broad daylight and those only come out at night. This one had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. About ten of them total.

" it is those creatures from the island " Sora then calls out and a weapon appears in his hand , in the shape of a key. Sora leaps at the creatures with his weapon held in two hands developed from his play-fighting days and lacks any formal training. Beating them down like a club using his keyblade before Ignis can say anything. Instead he and his companions turned their attention to the shadow creatures that gathered around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis , Gladiolus , Ignis and Prompto defeat the creatures around them alongside Sora when more shadows sprung up.

" there is no end to them "  
" this is a good time to panic "  
" no there must be a way "

Ignis takes note hat the creatures are mostly gathered near Sora. That mysterious weapon " of course "  
" sorry " he responds as he got closer and proceed to knock him out with a punch to his gut. It works the darkness that had gathered around them then faded away. It turns out that was how the creatures were tracking them. or rather Sora.

Prompto then sank to the ground " glad that's over "  
" only a temporary measure , that will not work for long "

Noctis then looks at the key like sword with interest. it feels vaguely familiar to him but he cannot put a finger on it perhaps he will ask Ignis later when they have time.

Cindy then approaches the group " whats all the ruckus about ? "

When the ground below them begins to shake.  
Looking up Noctis and the others see a ship in the sky

" the empire ? "  
" I do not know whatever it is it slammed into the rocks and boulders of the desert "

Noctis then makes a move " only one way to find out , Gladio stay with Sora here "

Noctis summons his engine blade as they drew close. At the wreck most of the boulders had been broken. Fragments of the ship littered the sand in the shape of blocks colored in red , white and yellow.

" a weapon belonging to the empire ? " Prompto asks again  
" Highly unlikely , the technology of the empire looks very different "  
" think anyone is still alive ? "

That is when they herd it " Hey fellas " a voice called out its clothes caught on a nearby boulder leaving him hanging.  
" hello , where are you ? "  
" Up here "

They looked up and saw it hanging by the scruff on the back of his shirt... A dog ?  
A anthropomorphic dog with droopy ears , black fur and two buck teeth.

To Noctis it looked like a creature that had walked out of a comic book he read in his youth.

" um are you an alien ? " Prompto then asks  
" A-Hyuck , I am no alien "  
" need a hand ? " Noctis then asks  
" that be swell of ya , but did you spot my partner along your way ? "  
" there is another of you ? "  
" yes "  
" No sorry , by the way... Who are you ? "  
" Name's Goofy , Nice to meet y'all "

It took a lot of his manners not to laugh at the name , indeed this does feel like that comic book... Noctis thought in his head. Out loud he respond " Nice to meet you Goofy. I am Noctis , Prompto , Ignis.

Then turning to Prompto " we should search for his partner. " Knowing that Ignis will remain with him no matter what. Noctis then refocuses on Goofy and summons his sword taking aim at the crag next to the dog-man and threw his weapon.  
In a flash of blue he appears next to him holding on to the hilt of his blade in one hand.  
" trust me " he then offers his hand.

Noctis then throws his sword into the ground taking them both back to the ground.  
" we should head back to hammerhead " Ignis then offers.

Noctis made sure to pack his favorite comic book series into his travel bag before they left the capital. Getting back to Hammerhead , Ignis , Noctis , Gladiolus , Prompto and Sora took a seat at a picnic table with Goofy and Donald standing near them.

" That was one heck of a day , but it does not explain whats going on " Prompto then starts.  
" Indeed , the hour is getting late and daemons come out at night "  
" we will proceed with our plans at the crack of dawn "

Noctis then turns to the three with them. " what do you guys want to do ? "  
" Gosh I have not really thought of that " came Goofy's reply  
" Have you forgotten , we need that key "

Sora then wonders what is it that the two are talking about and gets up calling his weapon " this will not happen to be that key you are looking for "  
The duck like humanoid then turns to him " the key "

They then decide to travel together. The three of them then introduce themselves to each other.  
" now we can leave , after so many years of searching "  
" we cannot leave because the gummi ship crashed and broke apart "  
" oh phooey " sounding a bit in disbelief of their situation

A small anthropomorphized Cricket then gets on the shoulder of Donald " this sounds like a job for me " _Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service "_

Prompto then points to a small bug on the coat of Donald " I cannot stand bugs " , Noctis fusses about it as well.  
The small Cricket takes no offense but wonders what all the fuss is about.  
" apologies , it appears that my companions are not used to you , but it will appear best if you stay in Donald's coat " choosing the words carefully even though Jiminy is indeed a insect. Donald a duck and Goofy a dog that is capable of human speech and stand on two legs.

Sora then makes a suggestion " Noctis and Ignis seems to be good people why don't we stay with them till we figure out what to do "

The cricket then gets back into Donald's coat. Ignis then addresses the group " It will appear best to get to a haven , there will be more room for us if we camp "

Upon getting to the camp Noctis talks to Ignis " Iggy perhaps its best if we skip dinner , we all had a long day "  
" alright "

The group then gets settled into two tents.

* * *

Noctis cannot sleep , stepping out he sits down near the fire. He hears movement behind him, and Ignis appears at his side a moment later. Noctis had thought the others would all be asleep by now, but he supposes he should have known better. Worrying about him is Ignis's favorite hobby , after all.

" those creatures we just faced during the day , I feel we seen them before... And that there are other worlds besides our own. Can such a thing be possible. But the legends did not tell of these events. Now it feels like we got something new to worry about like a new enemy. It just feels like the tale in this...  
I mean comic i had read in my youth has come to life "

Ignis is only familiar Cosmogony a book that tells the legends of the Astrals and the world of Eos.  
" what do you mean ? " He then asks...

In a flash of blue a book appears in his hands reading Kingdom Hearts. Flipping the book to a certain page. revealing the picture of a keyblade.  
" this feels too real but one thing I do know , we have make sure that this book does not become a reality , because if it is the empire will be he least of our problems. and we still have to get to Altissia.  
But why ? why did my father choose to hide all this from me.. why did he stand there smiling as i left "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was shown in FFXV brotherhood that Noctis reads comics and graphic novels. So the idea came to mind to why not ? just like the Datalog that FFXV has the hints of whats to come in Eos. This cross over fan fiction will be shown form Noctis' comic book that goes by the same name. Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> And Kingdom Hearts / Final fantasy XV has the same video game director and character designer at Square Enix.   
Tetsuya Nomura

Ignis then takes a seat next to his king. He then reaches over, and puts his hand on his knee. He's made it a habit to not touch the Prince that often, but sometimes it's called for.  
" That time , your father did not want you to remember him as the king. In what time he has left he wanted to be your father. He knows when the time comes you will stand up for your people and this country. He trusts you will do the right thing for our future.  
Do you mind letting me see that comic...? Maybe it will provide hints as to what will come. I will study it and tell everyone our plans when dawn breaks , for now get some rest it is still a long drive to Galdin Quay. We will have to take on a few hunts to cover the costs for fixing the Regalia as well. "

Noctis lets out a sigh , and an awkward silence befalls the two. before he hands the book over alongside the others in the same series.  
" The series is four books long , but lets keep this between us. This world will fall into chaos if word of this gets out into the open...  
and not so say those anthropomorphic creatures that came from that spaceship are perhaps adventurers from another world. I will assume to be best if we do not make more enemies we have enough trouble with the imperials as it is , along with those daemons that come out at night. "  
" Very well "

* * *

Noctis tried to meet Regis the day before they left , but the king was too busy with the treaty-signing preparations. Lucis was to relinquish all territories outside Insomnia to the empire in exchange for peace. Regis knew it to be a trap , and didn't tell Noctis of the true reason he is being sent away from the city with his friends , hoping Noctis would one day understand his reasons.

_Dawn breaks over the horizon..._

Checking his watch it is early morning. Around 6 AM to be exact. But Ignis is already up cooking for everyone. Ounce the chairs are set up he wakes everyone up with the alarm on his phone , even Sora , Donald , and Goofy by slipping the phone into their tent.  
After he rouses everyone he slips the phone back into his pocket and gathers everyone's plates for serving. His thoughts went to what Noctis told him last nite picking up the book sitting on the table next to him. Noctis had a love for reading comics and graphic novels in his spare time as he often frequented his apartment to clean up and cook.. He will pick up a whole lot of them scattered all over the place.  
One of the books had gotten his attention as well perhaps because it was close to the legends told by Eos population.  
" perhaps this is that one "

Ignis flips through a few pages. The book's images did not seem to hide anything special other then that image of the weapon Sora was holding called a keyblade. The other thing was how that boy looked in the book it looked exactly like the boy with them now. And small monsters that look similar to Daemons that are called Heartless that are after the keyblade holder.

" Hey there... Ignis ? " Said a voice coming from someone behind him. " what you got there...? "  
Turning around he sees the young boy approach him , the same boy printed on the cover of the book. Ignis hides the book behind his back and turns to face him.  
" its nothing... just a comic my friend introduced me to " Ignis responds as he sends the book back into the Armiger , freeing his hands then going back to the food on the table  
" need anything ? "  
He then asks before spooning everyone breakfast into a bowl. As the group settles down into chairs.  
" not really " Sora then rejoins the others.

Today they be having hot cereal. Turning on the radio the weather reports ... clear skies with the temperature rising. The radio then broadcasts a formal address from Lady Lunafreya.

_Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment on this joyous moment , some has voiced cause for concern. The fear that I will not be able to preform my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured I will not let my marriage stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all._

Lady Lunafreya will set forth from her home in the coming days. Please be advised that during this time her duty as Oracle will be suspended.

After breakfast they head back to hammerhead. The car is now fixed , its cost covered by a few hunts Noctis did for Cindy. He then apologize for the sudden departure earlyer.  
" dont' sweat it " Cindy then responds " but lets keep this between us , paw-paw will get angry if he knew I let you boys off the hook , so off you go then "

Noctis did not move and brings up another problem they have " we may need another car , and the chocobos are not an option "  
Cindy then puts a hand to her chin " Right I get it so you all need another ride "  
" Do you have any on hand we can use ? "  
" well I got one I salvaged , come with me "

Cindy then leads Noctis to the back of the garage covered in a tarp. She pulls the tarp off revealing a dusty old car a Volkswagen Beetle to be exact pale blue in color.  
" I just clean this baby up and and it will get you from point A to Z , though its nothing compared to the Regalia that you boys have you still want it .. ? "  
" how much will you charge ? "  
" 7500 Gil , to pay for the service and selling it to you. "  
" alright " Noctis reluctantly agrees. Cindy then gets to work.

Noctis then talks to his retainers.  
" so how much she wants for it ? "  
" 7500 Gil , just another bad day I guess "  
" so the plan is to haul what ever we can get , perhaps if we can catch a behemoth , its horn can fetch us half that car. "  
" that is if it does not get us killed "  
" who knows we may be a lost cause anyway , but what about our guests seeing that they are kinda stuck with us. Bring them along ? "  
" I suppose , we are going to have to. They stick out like a sore thumb "

The plans for the day is now made and Noctis alongside his friends discuss their plans to Sora , Donald and Goofy.


	6. Chapter 6

_In every heart there is shadow..._

* * *

Noctis and his retainers keep much to themselves on a need to know basis. With Ignis scouting out clues from Noctis' comic book series Kingdom Hearts regarding their visitors form another world as it will seem to their eyes. They approach the three and let them know of their plans. Even if they do fight the darkness , that will not say they will not turn on them if it will come to that.  
In which Ignis speaks on their behalf ...hiding the true identity of Noctis to themselves. There had been hints that shows Noctis is the prince of Lucis if one looks hard enough.  
Ignis had been put a bit on edge after his last discussion with Noctis , for one he is a precise person who dislikes even the slightest ambiguity. Futhermore when they do ask their otherworldy visitors , they are met with some weird junk about order , if not a vague response.  
Noctis had also told him that if the locals decided to ask , they can say that those two are their mascots. They are beginning to rouse suspicion after Donald and Goofy joined.

" Seeing that you are now stuck to us , we will let you know of our plans. We are going to now secure some funds for another car through hunting. When that is done we will be going to catch a ferry to another nation. The report you herd from earlier between the prince from our nation and a princess from another. Was regarding that. Because it may become dangerous from here on out I will want you all to watch yourselves. We will do our best to look after you all as well. As if one of our own. "  
" alright "  
Sora responds with a smile. Donald had told him , before they got to the camp with Noctis' company to not reveal anything about them being off world to the inhabitants living there , to preserve world order.

* * *

In another world several figures are looking at a hologram of Sora , Donald and Goofy talking to some people in a distant world.

" That little squirt took down the heartless. "  
" Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. "  
" why don't we turn him into a heartless , that will settle things quick enough "  
" The brats friends are the kings lackys "  
" they are all rats by the looks of them "

Then another voice silences them...  
" Enough , the keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow him. Either way he could be useful. "

In another area or unknown world Riku awakens  
" where am I he thought to himself "  
Looking around finding his friends missing he calls out to them.  
" Sora "  
" Kairi "

* * *

World - Eos

Gladiolus then takes lead to track down a behemoth. " first we get the creature's horns then we shall take up some hunts to fill in whats needed "  
" that's the plan , after we get our cars its on to Galdin Quay " Prompto then responds.

A behemoth is said to had made its lair at the Longwythe Peak area. As the group drew close that is when they saw it a massive creature called the King of the Beasts. Sora, Donald and Goofy begin to look nervous. They had never seen a giant animal in their homeworlds. This beast had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth , two long canine teeth , long horns on its head , and a overly bulky body.

" Gulp " as Goofy and Donald swallow a breath.  
While Sora summons his keyblade and held it tightly in two hands realizing he is still a novice when it comes to fighting. But still putting on a brave face. His duels with Riku is nothing compared to what he is about to face in the world of Eos. While in his eyes the four with them seems like to them , they had seen combat their whole lives. Perhaps he should ask one of them to teach him something of swordplay after.

" Heads up incoming " the shield said to Noctis. The group then dives out of the way while conjuring their weapons. All was going well till the creature caught sight of a defenseless target it then rushes at them causing Donald to hide behind Goofy. To the big animal Donald and Goofy looked like a bite sized snack , because they are animals.  
" Quack , do something "  
Sora then buffs himself up " throwing his keyblade at the animal , hey pick on something your own size "

The weapon went smack against the side of its head , but the beast seems unfazed instead it rushes at Sora. To Gladiolus and the others it could be seen by them as reckless but looking at the kid it reminds him of when he first started training Noctis. " the kid got guts " he said to himself out loud then rushes in to help him.  
" hey , kid looks like you can use a hand " swinging his great-sword over his shoulder " you with me ? "  
" yes " came Sora's reply and re-summons his keyblade.  
" when this is over I will show ya a thing or two "

Seeing whats going on given Ignis and Noctis a cue after an opening is created by Sora's and Gladiolus' combined attack. The prince and advisor then rushes in and finishes it off with a fire imbued dagger and warp-strike hitting the animal directly in the eye to bring it down.  
Sora then drops to the ground " whew , you guys are tough. "  
" you did good kid " was Gladiolus' response. He then continues.  
" You ever wonder why i can create good teamwork with my friends. It is because of trust my father had told me before I left the city to be a comrade and a true friend to Noctis , his words stayed with me. That bond and trust is the most important thing to me. It is not about friendship is power. Its more like they give you the strength to move forward when you think you can't do it. Lend you a shoulder when you were having a hard time. Laugh with you as you tell lame jokes and are able to tolerate your flaws."

Gladiolus then proceeds to cut off the horn of the fallen beast , before checking on his friends.  
" none the worse for wear " Ignis then responds and suggests they get back to a haven to rest for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

At the camp.

Noctis and his retainers spend the time to check themselves for any injuries sustained in battle. While Sora falls to the ground tired. By now it is afternoon , the sun is directly overhead. After a brief break they make back to hammerhead. Once back they approach Cindy  
" hows the car ? "  
" its almost ready , how about yourselves ? "  
" we are not able to come up with the cash yet , but we are working on it "  
" take your time , I hate to charge you but we have to stay in business. The Regalia will only take the best parts and this buggy is a old classic so its parts are hard to come by. And you still have not told me about your new friends. So now I see you all are traveling together I take it. "  
" uh , yeah " came Noctis response  
" So whats with the talking dog and duck ? "  
" they are mascots , that are trying to get to the Moogle Chocobo Carnival "  
" Right , but the carnival is not until the beginning of next year "  
" its for rehearsal " was Noctis final response " anyway we have to get back to earning the money "

Noctis picks up 2,500 Gil for a behemoth horn which means they need about 5000 deciding not to take on any hunts at nighttime due to daemons , and having to make up some fancy excuse for the talking dog and duck. On top of the Heartless that was brought to their world , Sora , Donald and Goofy had something to do with it. There is no doubt in his mind in regards to that.  
Looking at a list of hunts a group of  
3 Flexitusk posted - 1,570 gil  
3 Anaklaban** \- **3,350 gil  
7 Sabertusk - 740 gil

" these three should cover the costs " Noctis then tells his team. If we split up we can go faster. "  
" alright " they said together , " and Gladio you should go with Sora and the others and keep an eye on them , first we take down these sabertusks and flexitusks then we go after the anaklabans together "

* * *

Noctis , Ignis and Prompto go to the location where the bounty is posted. The Ostium Gorge.

While Gladiolus went to The Weaverwilds with Sora , Donald and Goofy. As the four of them drew close to their bounty , Donald and Goofy cannot shake the feeling that they will become dinner when one of the sabertusks eyes them hungrily. Donald makes a nervous sound that only made the canines chase after the duck.  
Donald then takes off running followed by a pack of hungry dog like creatures with tusk like appendages and sharp claws.

Ignis will often remark when he seen them while traveling out the city that they are just as afraid of us. That would had been an understatement because that time they had no humanoid looking animals , just a mysterious boy who came from the stars.

Gladiolus remember the other thing Ignis said about these animals 'It skewers prey with its tusks, extracting game from the safety and comfort of burrows.' And Donald is a game creature. Still the sight before him was funny to watch. Gladiolus then takes up his sword summoning it from the Armiger. " Hey over here "  
Donald then turns and runs behind Noctis' shield while Gladiolus slams his shield into the ground releasing a shockwave pushing the creatures back.  
Without Ignis he will have to improvise using what he has on hand. Which turns out to be easier said then done with a novice like Sora and two anthropomorphic animals who will panic at the sight of hungry wildlife.  
He successfully finished them off along side Sora. the group then heads to a haven soon after they are finished.

On the other hand Noctis and the others make short work out of their hunt they then proceed to go back to hammerhead. After hours of waiting Noctis begins to wonder what is taking the others so long. Noctis wanted to go search for them but Ignis stops him  
" the hour is getting late and daemons come out at nite. Besides Gladio is with them by chance they could had made it to a haven. We will search at dawn. "

* * *

Settling down for the night , Noctis has some alone time to discuss about their so called otherworldly visitors , though Donald and Goofy denies it claiming that they are locals.  
" the appearance states otherwise " Ignis then says.  
" Exactly but can we trust them ? and what have you found from those comics I given you Iggy...? "  
" Our doubts are confirmed , if this comic is revealing to us the truth then those two are telling lies. But there is no reason to expose them instead we should keep an eye on them. "  
" or Gladio will kick their asses if they try to threaten me "

Ignis then shows Noctis a panel from the comic.  
" this is exactly what they are telling us " Noctis then agrees.  
" indeed " Ignis then turns a few more pages...  
" this also speaks there are many other worlds among the stars. And one other thing your button is coming lose " Gesturing to Noctis' jacket

" Hm ? " Noctis then looks down at the pocket.  
" hand it to me , I will mend it shortly "  
" I will do it later "  
" did you remember what happen last time because you did it poorly ? "  
" Um... Alright.. Alright , I just do not want you to lecture me further tonight. "

Noctis then slips out of his jacket " here "  
Ignis takes the jacket and sits down on a nearby chair he spots a few rips in it as well. Noctis' group had fraught a behemoth today so that much is to be expected. Noctis then thought of his best friend from school. Prompto is passed out asleep after they got done with two hunts , he is in the caravan car.  
" its a lot warmer inside then here you should get some rest as well "  
" I know but i cannot sleep with everything that is been happening "

* * *

Meanwhile at the Haven that Sora , Donald , Goofy , and Gladiolus has made it to. Gladiolus feeds them Cup Noodles for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

After they finished dinner Donald and Goofy retreated into the tent. " Come on Sora " they then call out to him. While Gladiolus sits down by the campfire. After a short while later Sora steps out of the tent and sits down on the other side of the fire. He looks up at the night sky.  
_( " The stars are bright in this world " ) _he thought to himself.  
" Hey kid , you like stargazing ? "  
" yeah , me and my close friends will often look at the stars at night , until disaster struck and a mysterious force brought me here i was a young kid at the time.  
And because of all that snoring I cannot sleep. Also after Donald and Goofy showed up your friends seem to not trust me... Do you know why ? "  
" I cannot tell what is going through their heads , so why don't ya ask them yourself. Iggy more so , but we do not question him. He is the closest to Noct.  
They met each other in their childhood. "  
" I am not sure what they think of me now and what I should do "  
" only you can answer that , we will get back to hammerhead in the morning. "  
" The other thing is how come you guys can use weapons the way you do "  
" we are Glaives in service to the current King , this is his magic "  
" I see "

Sora then lays on his back , The other thought that cheeped into his mind were the heartless.  
( " how come none of them showed up during their hunts and the islands got destroyed. He was using the keyblade at the time as well. Is it because of the world he was in ? " )  
With that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep , tired from the day's events.  
" Desert nights are kinda chilly " with that thought in Gladiolus' mind he shrugged off his jacket and used it as a blanket for Sora. His heavy build did not mind the cold.

* * *

As the morning approaches the first rays of light hit the haven...  
Gladiolus' phone is dead forgetting to charge it before they started hunting. Meanwhile at Hammerhead Ignis wakes up Noctis and Prompto  
" Gladio's bounty is at the Weaverwilds we shall search the havens in that area " while getting into the Regalia.  
" Maybe that was a bad decision , next time we will do hunts together. I thought since they did not fear heartless , taking care of rampaging wildlife will be easy. "  
" Now is not the time to regret those actions , we should always press on. "

Turning on the radio that is when they herd it.

" Breaking news today...  
Insomnia has fallen , with the king , the prince and Lady Lunafreya found dead at the Citadel.

_Newscaster_   
_No one has yet been able to grasp the extent of the damage, but what can you tell us about the situation in the city?_   
_Commentator_   
_Occasional outbursts still occur around the Citadel, but the imperial forces have successfully quelled most sources of unrest._   
_Newscaster_   
_Nevertheless, the streets bear the scars of war._   
_Commentator_   
_Reports have now surfaced that Lucis was itself arming for an offensive, ahead of their clash. This battle may be remembered as the most violent in history._   
_Newscaster_   
_Also , across the land, sylleblossoms from Tenebrae can be seen displayed in memorial. With no remains to mourn, throngs have gathered in Altissia to pay their respects, many offering prayers at a vigil held before the wedding dress Lady Lunafreya was to wear. While some hold out hope the Oracle still lives, a grim silence continues to linger. "  
_

_" what " _came Noctis reply _" the treaty was supposed to be on the nite we left. Now I am reported dead along with my father and Luna.. "  
" there appears to have been an attack , what should we do ? find Gladio and turn back ? "_

Noctis lets out a breath " we get back to the crown city on our own. "

* * *

At the haven Gladiolus was getting ready to leave camp to head back to hammerhead. On the way back driving at a rather fast pace to Insomnia was the Regalia. The empire blockades Insomnia and sets up a provisional government there, promising to repatriate those who had fled the fighting. Finding no way in Ignis turns the car to head to a nearby outlook.  
When they got there Noctis gets a call from the Marshal , Cor Leonis. Noctis bursts into the phone sounding confused and angry.  
" what you herd , its true. The king is dead if you want to know the truth you know where to find me. I am heading to hammerhead. "

At Hammerhead Noctis meets with the rest of his group along with Sora , Donald and Goofy.  
Cindy then greets them..  
" Cor left a message , he said to meet him at the Tomb of the Wise in Keycatrich ruins. and about the car don't worry about it "

The party then takes two cars to the location marked on their map.  
At the tomb , Cor tells Noctis that as king, he must inherit the souls of past kings that inhabit one of many royal tombs of Eos to gain the power he needs to reclaim the throne. The kings are to use their special power to protect the Crystal, a magical stone that emits the power of light.  
In ancient times the Crystal is said to have been given to the kings' protection along with the Ring of the Lucii whose wielder gains the power of past Lucian kings. Using the ring drains the wielder's own life-force, and Regis's fate had been to age prematurely as he had used the ring to uphold the Wall around Insomnia.  
Noctis is upset his father had lied to him about the true reason he had been sent away from Insomnia, and angers over the burden he must inherit.  
Cor tells him that Regis wanted Noctis to remember him not as a king, but as a father, and that he believed in his son to protect his people.

" looks like I do not have a choice then "  
Noctis responds as he held his hand over the sword.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kingdom Hearts insert to the world of Final Fantasy XV. Now that the insertion is finished this will focus more on the final fantasy aspect. 
> 
> I am thinking of also including some of final fantasy versus XIII , Its references will be based on wiki and trailers. namely Stella what do you all think ?   
At this time due to the nature of Final Fantasy XV and kingdom hearts series i am leaning to using the episode Ignis , verse 2 scenario.
> 
> There is no debate to me on what is the main and alternate ending to the game. As titles now often have multiple endings , take drakengard for example. Anyway I hope you readers are enjoying this. Sorry Donald you are going to stay as my comic-relief character.

The sword sealed in the tomb then begins to glow and changes from metallic to crystal as it floats before striking Noctis in the chest in a flash of light leaving soul crystals glimmering in the air. Sora watches the process take place in awe.

Cor leads the group to the next nearest tomb, and tells Noctis there are thirteen souls scattered across Eos, though only a few are known. The royal arms are weapons of Noctis's forebears that only he can wield. Due to his birthright as the Crystal's protector, Noctis can summon weapons to his hand from thin air, and those accompanying him can partake in his magic as well. To wield the full powers of his forebears Noctis would need the Ring of the Lucii, which is now being held by Lunafreya, to whom the king had entrusted it before his death.  
Heading for Keycatrich Trench, Cor directs the team to the entrance, and gives them a key. Cor leaves to see what the Niflheim forces are doing nearby.

Sora then looks at Noctis after eyes wide at the news he just got " Noctis is a king... ? "  
" Yes , he is the prince of this land. Lucis. The heir to the throne. But he prefers to be treated like common folk " Prompto then responds.  
" so Niflheim is the enemy ? "  
" Yea we just call them Nifs. As for us three we are actually Noct's retainers and our magic comes from him not his father. "  
" so what are we doing "  
" like what you just seen we are going to be collecting royal arms "

* * *

The Keycatrich Trench is an abandoned shelter in the Keycatrich area in northern Leide. Keycatrich used to be a wealthy area, which was destroyed in the Great War after the Wall was concentrated over the Crown City. It is now inhabited by goblins and hides away a royal tomb.

" Time for some light " Ignis then responds as they entered the Trench Donald and Goofy appeared nervous , and get even more nervous when they herd clattering.

"What was that?!" Prompto exclaimed, jumping onto Ignis like a frightened cat. To which the latter pried him off with a grimace.  
"My bad, kicked a can." Gladio admitted, kicking said can again to prove it. Prompto exhaled loudly and sighed at the revelation, as well as the fact they weren't going to be murdered in the deep tunnels.  
"You're killing me big guy ! Wait- Does anyone know what this place actually was ? "  
"Prompto. I will kill you if you do not stop shouting. Now pipe down and stay sharp."  
Ignis hissed, glaring at the young blonde and Noctis only scoffed at the scolding. "That goes for you two as well. Now if you don't mind, shall we carry on?"

* * *

The tunnel was lit up when the group entered adding to the light carried by Noctis and the others. Then suddenly the lights went dark.  
" what was that ? " Prompto asked with a hint of fear. This time shadows then sprung up from the ground looking like humanoids with red eyes with sharp teeth and claws...

" Heartless ? " Donald and Goofy wonder  
" Daemons , denizens of the night. These creatures are the problem that we have. People now dread the setting of the sun for fear of what monsters might be lurking in the shadows. They are caused by a mutant strain of parasites. Once introduced to a body, the photophobic parasites exert full control, rapidly distorting physiology and manipulating behavior so as to render their hosts' original forms virtually indiscernible while also dispersing a light-absorbing miasma.  
We also discovered that the imperials had been researching them. " Ignis then continues  
" they are the reason why we do not travel at night. "

Donald and Goofy then swallow a breath at the news they just herd. A thought enters their minds of what they had gotten themselves into while searching for the keyblade holder. This world can basically spell death for them.

" We understand you guys are afraid , stay strong you guys have a calling to fulfill. If it makes it easier think of them as the heartless that you guys seen. "

Donald and goofy then draw their weapons using a sword and staff , while Sora and the others magically summon their weapons.  
Looking around the area , there is about six of them. Sora attempts to swat one of the daemons but missed instead he hits air. Noctis threw his weapon at a distant target hitting it with a warp-strike. while his friends cover him.

The keyblade then glows granting Sora the power to use magic. Sora then releases the magic causing sparks to fly in all directions one of the sparks hitting Donald on his tail feathers scorching him with fire magic.  
" Hoot " Donald then yells out and begins running randomly before the flame sizzles out leaving it bare when the flame is gone.

Sora then grips his keyblade surprised " was that magic ? "  
" Sora watch your back " Donald then calls out when the daemons then surround them.  
" this is not working " as sora continues to miss his targets and Noctis alongside the others are too busy to help , meaning their on their own. Sora then takes a hit..  
" Cure " Donald then calls out healing sora with magic. " Sora , You really got to focus on what it is you are trying to do. "  
" Eh ? "  
" if you are going to be channeling magic using that keyblade , you have to focus. Imagine your power working on your opponent. Focus your heart on your enemy "

Sora attempts it again " Fire "  
this time burning the daemon before him to a crisp. Sora's group soon gets finished as they then rejoin Noctis' group as they also got done clearing the immediate area.

" we should find a way to turn the lights back on before we continue , " Ignis then suggested before checking on them. " are you all ok ? " He then asks...  
" yea we are fine " Sora responds.  
" seems like you all can hold your own , but still if you need help do not hesitate to ask one of us. We are more experienced with dealing with daemons and wildlife. You are one of us now , since we will be traveling together for a while from here on. We will expect the same from you all in regards to heartless should any show up. "

Ignis gets straight to the point when needed , other times he is good with his words. Ignis will often avoid the subject if someone were to ask him directly.  
" now shall we continue ? " 


	10. Chapter 10

Noctis' group proceed to go further down into the tunnels alongside Sora , Donald and Goofy. They still appear a bit nervous now seeing for the first time the horrors of Eos. The creatures that lurk in the nite. Further until the tunnel seemed to level out but into a labyrinth of sorts , not overly complex but the unknown made for slow progress.

So far since the day the car broke down there had not been any sightings of heartless. Donald and Goofy wonders why , perhaps those creatures had been warded off my some mystical force unknown to them like Noctis' Royal Arm. Or perhaps they are in a way similar to the Daemons of this world that are also creatures of darkness. They cannot think but fear what a Daemon warped heartless will be like or a heartless daemon.

In these tunnels , there could be daemons or fiends lurking around every corner or hidden in every shadow, neither desirable encounters. On the bright side, if one could call it that, the mood seems to have lightened ever so slightly. There was a chance things may begin to straighten out, though much like the tunnels, they could diverge and lead to… Dead ends. Both figuratively and literally. In the end, despite being filthy and exhausted, they found the next tomb. A few encounters with goblins and arachne along the way but what could they expect from a dark, dingy system of out-of-commission tunnels, it was perfect for daemons to hide from the sunlight.

Upon exiting the underground maze, the light was blinding. The mood of Noctis' group seem a bit lifted. Perhaps is because of Sora's confidence and enthusiasm. Sora has even been trying and bring others to his side if he feels he can connect with him.  
Sora herd the pain that Noctis' group feels from Cor , the man that is called the immortal by Lucis. He can only imagine what Noctis feels as he had felt the same pain as he did many years ago as a young child reaching out to Ventus when he was lost.

After acquiring another royal arm, Cor informs Noctis that the empire is blocking all travel to the Duscae region by calling him on the phone. Rendezvousing with the group, Cor helps them take out the army within the Norduscaen Blockade, and defeat Loqi Tummelt of the Niflheim military.

Afterwards, Cor departs, confident that the future king can reclaim his throne. Noctis is doubtful of his duty, but is relieved and reassured of the friends that travel with him, and they continue their journey.

* * *

" There is going to be a lot for us to do "  
The group then agrees , getting back into their two cars and prepare for the long drive towards Lestallum to meet Gladiolus's younger sister Iris Amicitia. Along their way they have a chance to visit the Disc of Cauthess, an ancient crater where a meteorite is said to have fallen eons ago. Legends tell of the Astral god Titan still holding up the meteorite on his back. Astrals, also known as the Six, are legendary beings the people of Eos view as gods, but no one has seen one for a long time. When the group tries to visit the crater, they find the area blockaded by Niflheim.

The group seeks Iris out at Lestallum. She had been in Insomnia when Niflheim attacked, but escaped with help from the Amicitia family butler, Jared Hester, and has taken refugee in Lestallum with him and his grandson, Talcott. Iris tells the group that Lunafreya made it out of Insomnia safely, and had visited them recently. Noctis experiences a headache-inducing vision of the Disc of Cauthess, and decides to take a rest. The next day Iris takes Noctis to see the local sights, but the mysterious headaches continue. Talcott tells Noctis of the legend of an ancient sword lying behind a waterfall. Suspecting it to be a lost tomb, the group investigates and Noctis acquires another royal arm.

* * *

Returning to Lestallum, the group decides to investigate the Disc of Cauthess. On the Lestallum outlook they encounter a stranger , who introduces himself as  
' A man with no consequence '  
The stranger informs them through poetry that the Astral Titan is calling out to Noctis, and until he heeds the call he suffers severe headaches as a result. He claims to be able to take them to the Disc.

" He looks a bit shady "  
Sora then remarks to his travel friends. Or rather Sora sees Noctis' group as friends. However they are still unsure of what Noctis' group think of him or Donald and Goofy. After that last battle Noctis and his friends seem more at ease with Sora's group despite a lack of trust sometimes. Due to Sora's group hiding stuff , to Ignis they are just as shady but in a different way.  
" but we do not have any other choice but still be cautious of him " Ignis then tell Noct.

They then accept the stranger's aid. The stranger is Ardyn Izunia , the imperial Chancellor. Ardyn is a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dresses in a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle. Ardyn also wears a black fedora.

Ardyn then makes a demand that Noctis drives eyeing him with amber eyes  
" I have a few rules before we depart. First, you'll stay behind me, no over-taking. Second, no tailgating. Third, do keep up."

Noctis was not really paying attention to what Ardyn was saying. Much like his companions , just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner they stopped Noctis' headaches and figured out the source of the earthquakes. The sooner they can get rid of this creepy guy and continue with their journey. Even Sora was put on edge on the sight of the guy and he is not even from this world.

The party take two cars with Noctis driving one with Ignis and Prompto in the passenger side. Noctis' shield driving the other car with Sora , Donald and Goofy sitting in the back seat.

With Noct behind the wheel this time, Ignis clambered into the backseat with obvious reluctance, brow furrowed in thought. Ignis appears nervous but did not openly show it , trying to stay as calm as possible. Noctis has not driven at all and for all they know this stranger could be their enemy or perhaps the leader of them. The ones that had taken their homes and families from them, all for the sake of power.

" Hey Iggy , what do you think of this stranger who is helping us. To me he seems kind of creepy. "  
" Indeed "  
" He does not seem to be from Lucis and does not sound to be a local either. If anything he is giving me the same kinda vibe i get from Donald and Goofy with all that world order nonsense. "  
" World order nonsense ? " Prompto then asks  
" You do not really have to be concerned with that right now , we should focus on the task at hand for now " Ignis then responds.

Prompto knew better then to push the king's advisor so he dropped it but he noticed that Ignis is a bit nervous so he asks " something wrong or is it you are nervous because it is Noct driving "  
" yes , I am no stranger to his highness driving habits. Also this stranger puts me at a bit of unease. "  
" it is getting hot here are you guys ok ? "

Ignis and Prompto both said that they can manage , realizing what Noctis meant. Ignis just prefers his world to be crystal clear it is the reason why he wears glasses. While Prompto puts his camera back into its case so he does not lose it.

The two cars pull up beside Ardyn at the blockade but the man didn't spare them a glance, instead he put down the roof of his car and started waving.  
"Yoohoo! Hello! It's me! Be a dear and open the gates!" He shouted, whoever he was talking to wasn't visible that's for certain. But that being said, the gates began to slide open with a grating sound, doubtably they received regular maintenance.

Only then did Ardyn turn to face the boys, an innocent looking smile on his face as he gestured to the road ahead.  
"This is where we part ways I'm afraid, I'll only take you thus far and I have other business to attend to. Do be careful, the paths can be… Perilous at times."

The two cars continue on and True to his word, the roads were indeed perilous, one mishap or slip of the wheel and they'd be at the bottom of the crater. Or at the very least stranded on a stray ledge and in need of serious medical treatment. The two cars then come to a point where they cannot continue and forced to walk the rest of the way. However just past the opening what did they find ? A royal tomb , or , what was left of it.  
Unfortunately once Noctis acquired the royal arm , Titan decided to make himself known and cause a horrendous headache for Noctis, and a powerful earthquake.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora and Noctis falls with the ledge they were standing on , not being able to move with the pain in his head , but Gladiolus thrust himself after his charge. Goofy also does the same. Together they pull Sora and Noctis to safety... leaving the rest of the party above cutting them off.  
" are you guys alright ? "

Sora then calls out to them " Yea , there is a path over here "  
" we will go on our own and regroup when we can , take care of things on your end " Noctis then adds.

The path back up was not what anyone will call a walk in the park , as Noctis , Gladiolus , Sora and Goofy make their way to Titan through the burning rock. Gladiolus protects Noctis and grows frustrated, asking the latter to reaffirm his conviction to be the king of Lucis. Sora sees this and attempts to break them up.  
" we are supposed to be working together , now is not the time to be fighting each other "

Gladiolus ignores Sora and Noctis answers...  
" How can I ever forget it , now matter how hard I try... So yes "  
" You are not the only one on edge , we are all on edge. If you cannot focus I will. We take pride in protecting the royal family and I have embraced my calling...  
As the king's sworn shield. "

Noctis lets out a sigh and follows as Gladiolus continues on. A flock of Dynoaevis' then take to the air. Gladiolus then tells the group to tread carefully these birds are known to attack when they become agitated.  
" something must had ruffled their feathers " Gladiolus then states.

The birds then attacked the group when they step foot into their territory. After first dealing with the flock and passing through Gladiolus finds a path and tells the others.  
" alright no room for errors here "

Gladiolus then leads Noctis , Sora and Goofy through. Hearing a phone go off he asks.  
" Noct is that your phone ? "  
Noctis then picks it up and answers.  
" oh good you are safe , we got company the empire is here " with that said the line breaks.

Noctis then speaks on their situation " we are going to get imperial company "

Niflheim arrives to the site and attacks Titan, and Noctis and his party are caught in the crossfire. Titan engages Noctis who must parry the giant's attacks until his friends arrive to blast Titan's arm off with ice magic. Forging a covenant with Noctis, Titan disappears from the Disc.

As the crater crumbles Ardyn appears and introduces himself as Ardyn Izunia.  
" I am at your service , more importantly to your aid " Ardyn then calls out.  
Ignis responds " the Imperial chancellor , but dying here is not an option we have no choice. "

Noctis accepts the offer. During the chaos the group loses their two cars. The news spread that the tremors at the Disc of Cauthess have died down, but that Titan has disappeared. Many worry for what the awakening of the Astrals means for the world.

* * *

The empire closes off the Duscae region and roadblocks are erected to all major roads. Regalia has gone missing along with the second car they got. Cindy is looking for it, though the party assumes it was taken by Niflheim. Noctis receives a message from Lunafreya via Umbra,

" By the stormsender's blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King's name. "  
" Luna , where is she now "  
" The eye of the storm. When the covenant is forged , the oracle and ring shall await their king at the walls of water. Stray not from the path. "

Lunafreya is seeking to rouse the Six to help him, and Noctis decides to follow with the plan, emboldened by the idea that the gods themselves are on his side. Noctis then picks up the red notebook from Umbra flipping through the pages to one that said.  
" my prayers are with you. "  
" I received the blessing , Thank you "

Noctis then replaces the book and sends Umbra off. While Prompto remarks on the messenger sent by the Oracle and Ignis calls it a spirit. Prompto wonders about it , but the rest of the group... By now nothing should surprise them because of all the craziness that had happened to them so far.

" another day another god then " Prompto then responds. Duscae is now trapped in a perpetual storm as Ramuh is calling for Noctis to forge a covenant with him. Noctis reminisces of the time he spent with Lunafreya when he was eight years old and learned about the Crystal and his mission from her, although he didn't understand what was asked of him then. Lunafreya had told him that the Crystal's calling is to crown the King of Light who will save the world, and Noctis had promised to do it.

Without the cars the group is forced to use chocobos. The birds tend to dislike the rain a bit but seems alright with it when they were called out.  
Everyone then mounted their ride.  
" everyone ready , lets go "  
Noctis calls out as he then dug his heals into its side to spur it into a gallop , followed by Ignis , Prompto and Gladiolus with their allies from the stars Sora , Donald and Goofy.

Halfway to the first stone a chocobo dashed out in-front of Noctis. " wha... Easy there "  
Noctis calls out to his mount while pulling back the lead. He then looks up to see Donald holding on to dear life  
"Quack... How you stop this thing "  
It was a funny sight to the Lucians. Noctis and Ignis then speeds up their mounts to catch up , riding up and next to the runaway chocobo one on each side. Ignis then reaches over from the one he is riding and grabs hold of the lead reins to slow it down and stop it. The rest of the group then catch up.  
" it will seem future rides with chocobos will be a bad idea "  
" you got that right , Ignis it will seem best if you lead that one. "  
" Indeed "  
Ignis then takes hold of the chocobo Donald is riding to finish the trip to the first stone. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short page , but I had to end the episode.

Upon getting there Noctis held his hand over the stone. Sparks then jump from the stone as it entered his body , when it was finished lightning strikes down at another location.

" The revelation of the Stormsender awaits the king. Hurry hence to the eye of the storm. Foreign hordes fear the true king's ascension. The fearful seek to seal the path of what must come. The Oracle's call awakens the gods... that their blessings find the king. "

Getting to the second stone , Noctis held his hand over the stone again.

" O , King journey to Fociaugh the eastern hollow. The seal had been lifted within the heart of rock lies the runestone , the portal to power. No other can be allowed to find it. "

* * *

Noctis then reveals the last runestone to be located in a cave. Noctis' friends admit they never dreamed that they will see the legends told by their world come to life.  
" leaving home was one thing , but this is mind blowing " Prompto then admits.  
Sora , Donald and Goofy seem confused as to what Noctis and the other are talking about.

Ignis explains to them as they rode to the last runestone , based on what he has seen in the books told about their world.

" The earliest accounts of covenants are found in ancient times dating back to the time of the Cosmogony, some two millennia ago. According to such tomes, the rites are a means by which the Oracle summoned forth the gods, that she might make the will of mortals known to the divine.  
I believe , The Astrals forge covenants with the king of Lucis, and thus lend him their aid at their own judgment. The Astrals who have forged a covenant with a human will manifest with their corporeal forms to aid said person in often devastating means. The Oracle summons forth the Astrals due to her power to commune with them."  
" and this Oracle ? "  
" since you had stuck with us this long , there is no more reason to leave you three in the dark. The oracle is lady Lunafreya "  
" and the king ? "  
" I am not sure about that right now.. but i do know that the spirit is the voice of the gods to us and the Oracle is our voice to the gods. "

* * *

As they approach the hollow...

Noctis announces " we are here "  
" stay sharp " Ignis then tells everyone as they enter.  
Prompto then quips " going down the deep end "

The group then enters an area where they have to squeeze through , after passing. Ignis tells the others to stay silent hearing some sounds nearby.  
" what , where ? " Prompto then asks when some daemons drop from the ceiling a group of four Imps. Then when those four were put down more of those creatures sprung up. They fight through the groups of daemons as they travel deeper into the hollow. The daemons consisted of groups of Imps , Hobgoblins , and Thunder Bombs.  
Donald assists by using magic , Goofy by ramming them with his shield.  
" this never ends " Prompto then remarks.

Going deeper the group hears a sound calling out " my baby " spooking out Prompto and he then feels something pull him by the foot and drag him away.  
" are you alright " Ignis then calls out followed by the rest of the party  
" No I am not ok , and why does it have to be a snake. That thing dragged me all the way over here. "

The party fights through a horde of daemons to Prompto and finally rejoining with him. After clearing the area they continue on.  
" She is here I just know it. Show yourself already " Prompto then screams.  
" Cool it " Gladiolus then responds.

A Naga then drops on the party.

" See! ? I told you ! There she is ! That's her ! Do something Noct ! "  
" Don't ask me do it yourself "  
" My baby , where. "  
" I do not know "  
" oh , you can by becoming mine "

The daemon then rears up and attacks exuding a green mist along the ground " watch out " Ignis calls out  
" too late " Noctis responds as he looks around to see Donald and Goofy turned into frogs alongside Prompto. Forcing them to retreat back untill the status wears off in a few mins. before attacking again. Then when they finally put it down Prompto asks what did it want. His friends answer something about its baby.  
" If it looks anything like her , i am not going anywhere near it "  
" relax there is nothing more here that will snatch you up "

And then they found it the last runestone.  
" ok Noct you are up "

Noctis puts a hand on the stone and receives a vision of Lunafreya speaking to the storm god. His friends can only think of how Lunafreya must feel while speaking to the Astrals. Each time she attempts to rouse one she must feel its effects draining her energy. The use of use of the Oracle's abilities doesn't come without cost, as communing with the gods is detrimental to the Oracle's physical health, potentially to the point of death.  
The Oracle is likely the reason the Starscourge has progressed so slowly, the differences in the length of a day too small for most people to notice.

* * *

Getting out of the cave , Noctis gets a call. Cindy has found the Regalia and the second car they were using.  
" we found it but , they are at a base. Now i can handle garbage talk no problem , but sweet talking the empire ? that will take some doing. "  
" don't worry about it we will think of something , later "

With that said Noctis cuts the line.

" So where is our ride ? " Sora then asks  
" At a imperial base "  
" the empire must be planning to transport it back to Niflheim , we got the storm god to thank because of that storm the Nifs are not able to transport it. The thing is when do we reclaim our cars. "  
" I say now " Noctis then responds.


	13. Chapter 13

The Regalia , and the party's second car has been taken to Aracheole Stronghold, a nearby imperial base. Noctis then calls the chocobos and they ride , Prompto wonders about the recent events.

" what is the king's calling exactly ? "  
" well become best buds with the gods maybe ? "  
" Legend has it that the king one stood alongside the six in the battle to banish the darkness "  
" darkness seems awfully vague "

The group approaches the base to find a fortress.  
" entry will not be easy " Ignis then remarks.

They then head to a nearby camp to come up with a plan. Sora , Donald and Goofy sit on the floor.  
" so any bright ideas , Ignis ? "  
" a dark one , as it were a frontal assault will leave us exposed. But if we move under the cover of night we may be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed. Until then we learn about the base design and try to narrow down to where they are keeping our cars. I will try to find us a way in. "  
" sounds good "  
" alright we will get our wheels back " Prompto then chirped.

* * *

" Our goal is getting our cars back. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs. "  
" in and out before it gets light then "  
" Indeed , even if it means leaving the task unfinished. We withdraw before we overstay our welcome. "

" together on my signal , till then hold position. "  
" three ,  
two ,  
one ,  
Now... "

Noctis then throws his sword into the back of a soldier , instantly killing it and the second one that is also nearby. Getting inside Ignis pulls Noctis back into the shadows.  
" searchlights " gesturing to wait before moving on and sticking to the darkness and telling the group to follow.

Inside they find a magitek armor looking around.  
" don't want to mess with one of those "  
" we should not have to if we keep to the shadows "  
" Right "

Finding three targets in the next area Sora and Goofy join in with Noctis.  
" target their blind spot , one hit , one kill "

Noctis kills his target with a warp-strike while Sora and Goofy bonk them on their heads with their weapons. The sticking to the darkness strategy worked will Donald made a mistake and left them exposed.  
" you can kick yourself later , now we kick some imperial butt " Gladiolus then responds. The rest of the group then summons their weapons , clearing the immediate area they then find a magitek generator.

" this explains why the resistance in this area is strong. "  
" I say we wreck it , spare us the sneaking around "  
" The risk is too great , finding our cars comes first "

The party then finds the two cars in a central area still in good condition. They then focus on the generator believing it will weaken the MTs.  
" our cover is blown , destroy the generator " Ignis then commands. " the entire base is fair game , hold nothing back. The havoc will keep the enemy off balance. "

Focusing on a distant target Donald calls " thunder " a bolt of yellow lightning its the target frying it to a crisp. Goofy spins his shield and knocks it into groups of MT troopers. Sora brings his keyblade hard on another's head. While Noctis' party fights using close teamwork aiding one another and linking their attacks.  
Noctis soon hears a call in his head , the voice of an Astral.

A hand then grabs him and lifts him up midair the hand of the god of thunder Ramuh. With its help the party demolish the base. The group then moves to reclaim their cars. Prompto then turns and calls out the others.  
" Guys "

Turning around they see someone approach a young male with silver hair wearing white frock with black lining with a large collar that has a purple trim, and armored boots. Black downward-pointing sword symbols are found on the hem and sleeves of his coat, as well as a large crest with a unicorn of what is assumed to be the crest of either Tenebrae or House Fleuret. In place of his left arm was a prosthetic.  
The male looks like he means business... His saber was drawn and held at his side as he walked to the group.  
" Long has it been , Noctis "  
" Ravus "  
" you receive the storm's blessing , yet you know nothing of its consequences. "

Ravus points his saber at Noctis.  
" watch it "

Ravus then turns his saber at Gladiolus when he steps in.  
" Be still all of you. Heir to a crown befitting none other. Witness his spender and glory , all hail the chosen king. "  
" Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat , serving the enemy to hunt down Luna "  
" I do not serve I command "

Ravus responds as he then throws Noctis back with his other arm. Gladiolus takes this time to cover.  
" the king's sworn shield "  
" you better believe it "  
" a weak shield protects naught "

Ravus responds as he brought his blade down then disarming Gladiolus and slamming him into into the Regalia behind him.  
" you want to go , lets do it " Noctis then summons the armiger  
" should the chosen fall , that too is fate "

Ardyn intervenes and lets the party leave the base with the two cars. As the party drives to Lestallum now that the roadblocks have been lifted, they ponder why Lunafreya's brother is working with the empire, and what Ardyn's gambit for helping them out could be, Noctis loathing both.  
Ravus has an artificial arm, having lost a limb during the battle in Insomnia, but regardless appears to wield superhuman strength.

In Lestallum they discover that Jared has been killed by Niflheim soldiers during their search for Noctis. Imperial airships patrol the skies of Lestallum and imperial flags have been posted around the city. Iris is determined to flee the town to the rural port of Caem. Even if the ships from Galdin Quay don't run due to an imperial blockade, Caem has a secret harbor they could use. Noctis is determined to continue on his journey, and overnight dreams of chasing Lunafreya's white dog Pryna through various terrors.


	14. Chapter 14

_In a war there is no light or darkness you are either a friend or you are an enemy..._

* * *

" Who was that guy we met at the imperial base ? " yesterday Prompto then asks.  
" Ravus Nox Fleuret , first son of Tenebrae elder brother of Lady Lunafreya and Stella "

The party wonders why someone who is not form the empire is controlling their forces  
" why will it matter , if he wants power I will give him a taste " Noctis then responds. " they also took Jared the empire will pay for what they did "

Iris plans on taking Talcott to Cape Caem  
" we cannot just stay here and do nothing "  
" I understand "

* * *

Iris meets the party at the car " I filled them up for you "  
she then finds three people sitting in the backseat a young boy who does not look much older then herself and two anthropomorphic animals a duck and dog.  
Talcott takes the other car.

Iris then talks to her brother " so Gladdy how come you are driving "  
" Um well we ran into a problem on the day we left our home , those three sitting in the backseat became a part of our crew from out of nowhere its better for them to come with us then leave them on their own accord. Who knows what the empire will do to them now. "  
" oh I see " Iris then turns to the three sitting in the backseat " Hey there , you do not seem to be from around here , whats your name "  
" oh yeah , we are from another wo.. " before Sora can finish Donald covers his mouth and speaks in his place " we are from another country "  
" yea , another country. I am Sora , this is Donald and Goofy "

Iris giggles at the name " you guys are funny " before turning and facing forward again.

The Regalia in front of them then slows down before stopping.  
" seems like they spotted something "

The Regalia's driver decides to pull over stopping at Old Lestallum.  
" something wrong ? "  
" something like that we need you and Talcott to wait there "  
" alright "

Sora wonders whats going on.  
" this is payback for that they did to Talcott and Jared " Noctis responds.

After scouting out the base from a high point Ignis makes his plan , Noctis comes with me while the rest of you create a diversion.  
" Noct , Are you ready ? "

The group then waits till nightfall then storms the base while Ignis and Noctis split off to look for the commander. Caligo Ulldor. They take him captive , but he escapes while Noctis and his friends are laying waste to the troops stationed at the base.  
" seems like he lives to die another day "  
" that I will gladly help " Noctis then responds.

On the way out the group gets attacked by someone appearing to be female and using a spear diving down on Noctis " hey there pretty boy "  
After a brief skirmish she leaves stating she doesn't work overtime without pay.

" who the hell is she ? "

Then remembering Iris the party goes back to Old Lestallum where she greets them. " so how did it go ? "  
" its done all in a days work "  
" you guys mind if I stay with you all for a while ? "  
" I don't see why not "

As the continue they come across a forested area. Ignis then talks to the group " if the stories about the thicket is true , should we check it out ? "  
" i do not want to put Iris and Talcott in harms way , can we come back later. "  
" well I suppose you are right "

The group makes it to Caem. Iris decides to stay at an old house at Caem with Talcott. A memorial is erected for Jared, and Cindy and Cid have come over to repair King Regis' boat that is kept at the secret harbor. Noctis hopes to use to escape the continent.

Cindy then greats the group  
" I can recall the sound of your car from anywhere , you all should get some rest when you can. Cid , Monica and Dustin are here trying to do the repairs. Thanks to the Crownsguard most of the parts had already been fixed except one thing needing a rare ore known as Mythril. The thing is they are pretty hard to come by nowadays. Anyway I need to get back to hammerhead so I will see you all later "

Spending the night there , Talcott brings up a story Jared told him. Believing it is where the rare ore can be found. Narrowing down a list of areas they concluded the location is Vesperpool but that area is under imperial lockdown.

* * *

Noctis then talks to Sora , Donald and Goofy.  
" it is safer here if you guys need a break , the empire will not bother you guys here. But if you want you guys can come with us. "  
" yes , thanks for everything up till now , you guys had been a great help. We can use a break for a bit " Sora then responds.  
" sure thing , talk to Monica if you need anything. "

Sora looks over the edge to the sea  
" you know Noctis , this place reminds me of home. Since Donald and Goofy are not nearby I can freely talk. I think you know by now that I am not from this world. "  
" where you come from does not matter to me , I am just happy that you guys are safe. Ignis had told me everything "  
" I still do not know what to do yet , you mind me staying with you all a little longer "  
" I do not , you all had been a great help "

* * *

A voice then calls out to Sora.  
" I have been looking all over for you Sora "

Sora then turns to see a white-haired boy.  
" Riku... " Sora calls out happy to see his friend. " Is it really you ? It is you "  
" so where is Kairi ? "  
" Isn't she with you ? "  
" No but look on the bright side , we are free to go where ever we want. and no one will stop us. Just leave it to me I'm sure we will find her in no time. "

Noctis who was standing nearby instinctively summoned his engine blade. Sora then turns to Noctis " easy there , he is my friend "  
Sora then turns to face Riku again to see that he is gone. " Riku ? "

Riku watches the scene from the distance of Sora hanging out with Eos' inhabitants alongside Donald and Goofy.  
" you see it is just as I told you... While you are busy looking for your friends. He simply replaced you with new ones. Now he values them more than he does you. Worry not dear child , you are better off without that boy. Think no more of him and come with me , I will help you find what you are looking for. "


	15. Chapter 15

Sora then looks down  
" just when I thought I finally caught up with Riku. He is gone and slipped off again already. But i suppose it could had been a lot worse , at least he is not injured. Anyway Noctis , don't say anything about what I just told you to Donald and Goofy. "  
" I won't "

Gladiolus also opts out saying that there is something he wanted to do.  
" alright do what you have to then "  
" you know me well " Gladiolus responds as he then takes his leave.  
Sora , Donald and Goofy also opt to stay behind wanting a break from all the battles and hunts up to now. Knowing Riku is safe had put his heart at ease but Kairi is now unaccounted for.

Noctis , Prompto and Ignis then journey to find the Mythril.

" the waterfall cave is right around here "  
" that means the lake should be somewhere north of here "  
" be wary though , where we go the empire seems to follow "

As the group approaches the gate in their Regalia , the door seems to open on its own.

" wait , what happened to 'under imperial lockdown' "  
" they all but turned the key and left it open for us. as if awaiting our arrival "  
" If anyone is waiting for us , I bet is that guy "  
" Chancellor Izunia "  
" can't complain as long as he lets us in "  
" who's to say he will let us out "  
" not to mention we are a man down and Sora and the others wanted to take a break. Would that the marshal were with us. "  
" oh , yeah what happened to that guy "  
" As I understand he put tomb raiding on hold to take care of some troublesome beasts with the hunters. "  
" No rest for the immortal "

They run into Ardyn, who explains that while he may be chancellor, he is not in charge of the army. Tipping the party off to the mythril's location in nearby Steyliff Grove ruins, Ardyn departs. The party is accompanied by Aranea Highwind who is increasingly skeptical of the empire's goals, as the imperials are hunting for daemons in the area.

Daemons are magical creatures of the dark that spawn during the darkest hours of the day. Insomnia had always been safe from them due to the light of the Crystal and the Wall, but the daemons are growing fiercer and more numerous. Aranea explains the empire is hunting for daemons to be used to make magitek troops. She thinks of leaving the army and returning to being a mercenary.

They recover the mythril from the depths of the ruins and hitch a ride back to Lestallum on an imperial airship with Aranea's aid. She wishes Noctis well, advising him to choose his own path in life.

* * *

Having been overpowered by Ravus at Aracheole Stronghold, Gladiolus worries that he is not strong enough to protect Noctis. While the rest of the party searches for mythril to repair the boat, Gladiolus leaves to train and prove that he is worthy of protecting the Chosen King.

Thirty years ago ancient ruins were discovered in Lucis. In their deepest recesses awaits the Blademaster, Gilgamesh, who once held Gladiolus's role as Shield of the Founder King, and his soul has remained to challenge those who seek him for 2,000 years. Many attempts had been made to explore the ruins, but every expedition ended in failure and the deaths of everyone involved except for one man: Cor Leonis, earning him his title of Immortal. Gladiolus meets with Cor and tells him that he wishes to undertake the trial of Gilgamesh. Cor supports Gladiolus through the Tempering Grounds ruins, but the former must take on the trials alone.

Gladiolus wins against Gilgamesh who recognizes Gladiolus as being worthy of being the Shield of the True King, seeing Gladiolus's only fear is that he should be too weak to protect Noctis. Gilgamesh reveals he had lost his arm to Cor, and yields Cor's katana, the Genji Blade, to Gladiolus. Gladiolus and Cor leave the ruins with Gladiolus indirectly passing on the praise Gilgamesh had said about Cor. Gladiolus returns to the others and shows off his battle spoils.

* * *

At Cape Caem Sora wonders if there is a way for them to ever get off world with the Gummi ship destroyed getting off world seem impossible. Again Jiminy Cricket offers his services.  
" perhaps we should call Chip and Dale and let them know where we are at as well as our situation. "

They then take a Gummiphone to call home. On the other side the two chipmunks answer  
" what happened we been trying to contact you for days , and these been getting no transmission as well we cannot call in. But for some reason you can contact us. "  
" well I think is something to do with the world we are on , the instant we got close the systems begin to shut down " Goofy answered and Donald then told him to keep it down in case others are listening.  
" we have a problem though our Gummi ship is crashed and we cannot fix it so we are stranded " Donald then adds.  
" Don't worry about that , we will be there in a jiffy "  
" ok , be careful though "

* * *

Chip and Dale then locate the coordinates where the Gummiship lost contact finding it at Eos.  
" this can be a problem "  
" this is a world different from the others "

Eos is a world that lies on the boundary between the Realms of Light and Darkness. Few worlds exist within it, and most have some special nature or purpose. The forces of Light and Darkness hold no power in this world.

" We should contact Yen Sid first " Chip and Dale then decide together. Chip and Dale then take off in their mini Gummi Ship to visit Yen Sid at the tower. Climbing up on the table they then greet him.  
" we have a problem , the Gummi ship Donald and Goofy had been using is been located but they are trapped on the world they are on. That world is known as Eos. "  
" I see you are wise to come see me before going , that world is special it lies in the realm between. It also does not have a keyhole , its heart is a crystal. Your best bet is to use a warp to get yourself on the surface and leave the ship in orbit. Or use a fragment of the crystal in the ship's drive. "


	16. Chapter 16

" a fragment of the crystal ? what does that mean ? " Chip begins to wonder  
" Don't worry about it we will figure it out when we get there "

Following Yen Sid's advice they warp down to the surface of the world leaving the gummi ship in orbit. True to its word Eos is different compared to other worlds in the ocean of stars. Eos is made mostly of Large greenlands, some desert and various islands. Two nations govern the lands and are also currently at war with each other on one side the Kingdom of Lucis and on the other is Empire of Niflheim. The Humans and Astrals are the prominent races that has been around for many years.  
The Astrals are treated as gods by the people of Eos , while the Astrals themselves protect the world.

Upon landing Chip and Dale begin their quest of searching for Goofy and Donald.

* * *

Noctis , Prompto and Ignis head back to Cape Caem to deliver the now usable mythril to Cid so they can depart for Altissia. While at Lestallum they find the Lestallum power plant swarming with daemons. Noctis helps expel them , rendezvousing with Gladiolus in the process. Though he doesn't explain where he has been , he has a fresh scar on his face.

Noctis gets a message from Lunafreya via Umbra.  
" Waiting for you in Altissia "  
" Getting ready to set sail "

Everyone gathers inside the royal vessel. Cid reminds Noctis that his companions are more than just bodyguards , and that Noctis should always depend upon them as they depend upon him.  
" Remember those are not your bodyguards , those are your brothers. And Sora , Donald and Goofy are your friends. Trust in them always. "

Cor apologizes for having been unable to protect Regis, but Noctis doesn't blame him. As they set sail Talcott calls after him, asking him to come back soon as Lucis needs a king.

* * *

_" Noctis receives a warm send-off as he sets sail for Altissia in high spirits. The prince goes forth ostensibly to seek the blessings of the Hydraean, which will enable him to challenge the empire's might, but his true heart's desire is to find Lunafreya, his betrothed. "_

At Altissia Ravus and Ardyn talk to each other...  
" The wedding day arrives , but alas , without the bride. Of course we have come for the Hydraean. But you have gone to great lengths to prepare. "  
" merely my duty "  
" Ah , but for an outsider to lead the imperial army must be a battle in and of itself. "  
" You've spoken to Lady Lunafreya "  
" no "  
" that secretary , standing in the way. While you rush to slay the Hydraean for your poor sister's sake. I know the price of the covenant "

* * *

While on board the royal vessel on route to Altissia , Noctis' retainers talk to each other. Sora on the other hand loves the feel of the cool sea breeze due to him being a islander.

" Y'know I always wanted to go sailing like this "  
" not many opportunities living in Insomnia "  
" out here is just us and the horizon , it is life changing "  
" we still have a bit of ways to go before we reach Altissia , so keep gushing to your heart's content "  
" when we step off the boat we will be in a foreign country "  
" the anticipation alone is a foreign sensation "  
" and to think this is where we were headed in the first place "  
" We have been through a lot "  
" and there is still more to come "  
" so next on the docket is Leviathan "  
" so what sort of deity are we dealing with "  
" a serpent said to embody the roar and rage of the sea "  
" we will have to 'sea' for ourselves "  
" can't let Lady Lunafreya do all the heavy lifting "  
" you must be so psyched to see her "  
" Luna "  
" Yeah "  
" well we have to make sure she is alright before we do anything else "  
" indeed , her well being is top priority "  
" don't like this going down on imperial turf "  
" you think Lady Lunafreya is in danger there "  
" the empire did invade Lucis for the ring. I have no faith their ruthless ambitions will stop short of harming the Oracle. without the ring the crystal is no more than a rock "  
" hmmm , I suppose , Does anyone know why she even has it ? "  
" it will seem , King Regis had entrusted it to her back at the crown city "  
" so she has held on to it all this time all the way to Altissia "  
" The ring is important , so is Leviathan , but Luna comes first. "  
" you know I was thinking about the encounter with Ravus , you recall an apparatus in place of his arm. In place of his old arm he seem to had acquired new power. That will explain why he commands the Nifs millitary. "  
" his strength did seem a bit supernatural , I just thought it was his lineage. "  
" his ancestry may had something to do with it but that is no account for his freakish strength "  
" I wonder what could have happened to him "

Noctis' retainers then talk about Ravus still carrying the sword of the father , a royal arm belonging to the former king. And the possibility that Ardyn is motivated by self interest.

The party soon makes landfall and go through customs with Cid showing a rather old passport. After that is done Cid leaves the key to the royal vessel to Noctis and directs him to the cafe the Maagho. Sora , Donald and Goofy look around in awe at the grand city.

* * *

_Nearby the radio broadcasts..._

_The government issued a statement promising that the reasons behind awakening the Hydraean would be clarified in the ceremonial address. Delivering the address will be Lady Lunafreya, who was previously reported dead. This will mark her first public appearance since the violence that befell the signing ceremony.  
_ _Niflheim's military has mobilized an enormous inbound fleet, preparing a number of imperial dreadnoughts for departure. Chancellor Izunia and High Commander Fleuret recently met with First Secretary Claustra in Altissia, but there is no clear indication of any ties between the talks and the deployment. Lady Lunafreya will deliver her address as scheduled._

_Altissian officials are hard at work on reopening the altar of the slumbering sea goddess. Access to the area around the shrine is currently restricted to government personnel only. The Piazza Yureil will also be closed to the public ahead of Lady Lunafreya's address. Officials will be sealing off the plaza to secure the area and ensure the safety of all in attendance.  
Also _ _Designer Vivienne Westwood is saying "yes" to the dress once again. In celebration of Lady Lunafreya's return, the boutique will maintain its exhibition of her bridal gown. Originally, the shop displayed the dress in memory of the signing ceremony tragedy at the Citadel. However, the exhibit has been extended indefinitely thanks to unprecedented worldwide popular demand, devotees gathering from far and wide._

* * *

Altissia is known as city on the sea. Travel around the city is not carried out by cars instead the city provides boats for its people to move around. The city is also known for its food. Noctis overhears rumors as well as the local radio about Lunafreya's wedding dress being put on display. He then goes to check it out before heading to the cafe , after a bit of sightseeing.

The group then heads to the Maagho. They are then greeted by a man with gray hair and beard, and wears a monocle.  
" welcome to Accordo lads, Cid said you will be dropping in. Weskham Armaugh , as you have gathered. My word , you have grown young prince. Ah but of course you are only a babe at the time. So this is your maiden visit , how are you enjoying it so far...? You will have many questions so ask away. "

" this country is a part of the empire is it ? "  
" you are weary but there is no reason to jump at every shadow. But our independence means the empire can come and go as they please "

After briefly talking the first secretary greets the group. The leader of the local government is a middle-aged woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a stylish turquoise suit with an embossed pattern and has a gold pin on the left lapel. She wears earrings and a necklace..  
" gentlemen I will not waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra , first secretary of Accordo Protectorate. We have Lady Lunafreya in our care. The empire demands we surrender her. I have come to talk terms with the king of Lucis. If you have a mind to talk , come to my estate. "

Weskham then reassures Noctis that her heart is in the right place. He then suggests Noctis to get some rest.


	17. Chapter 17

After spending the nite at a local hotel , the party consisting of Sora , Donald Duck , Goofy , Noctis Lucis Caelum , Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum , Gladiolus Amicitia... Gathers at the first secretary's estate.  
Noctis then speaks on their behalf.

" thank you for coming "  
" no sweat , first things first. Thanks for greeting us in person. "  
" its the least I can do for a king. Weskham did not extend me an invitation so i decided to extend my own. But now things have changed the king and the oracle are now in the country. "  
" you said you have Luna in your care ? isn't this a risk "  
" yes its true the oracle is a risk , one we will shed with but if we do that or not depends on you. Now let me ask a few questions.  
why does the oracle seek the Hydraean. "  
" she wants to forge a covenant so i can receive its blessing "  
" the answer I wanted to hear , and yet king or not it is not a simple affair to receive a god's blessing. Let me be frank the potential chaos worries me. You know better then most what happened in Lucis with the _Archaean._ Tell me what happened. "  
" I met Titan and he give me his power "  
" Just like the legends but the empire does not like how the story goes. even as we speak they mobilize their forces it will seem there is no way to avoid chaos. It will most likely come to war. However I do not care to host a battle on my soil , the gods and empire be dammed. "  
" It seems you want a proxy to fight the empire "  
" very sharp. now let us talk terms. If you wish to hold the rite you must ensure our citizens safety and aid in their evacuation. "  
" alright , I do ask you ask. "

Camelia then gets up  
" I am pleased to hear it. As long as the people's safety is assured i have no qualms with your rite. And that is not all ounce the rite has begun I will not be held accountable for what follows. You are on your own. "  
" not a problem , we can take care of ourselves "  
" Thank You , I am sorry we cannot do more. I am sure you are aware few armies can stand against the might of an imperial fleet. That is all for the terms.  
You are to ensure our citizens safety and engage the empire , do we have an agreement. "

Noctis then accepts..

" a final warning , though I doubt it will come to it. My duty is to my citizens if any harm will come to them , there will be an reckoning for the king and oracle. "  
" do what you must "  
" assign three of your own to aid evacuation , who you choose is up to you. According to our intel the imperial fleet is four warships strong. Steel yourself for a full scale battle. I am glad we can earn each other's trust "

* * *

The party then returns back to the local hotel with the rite set to happen in a few days.

" during the rite me must make sure that the empire does not harass Leviathan "  
" that is going to be tough to pull off before the king receives her power "  
" and us being ordered to help evacuate the city "  
" Indeed the best we can do is to help the Hydraean help herself "  
" what kinda help are you talking about ? "  
" just like with titan , the empire will seek to immobilize the Hydraean "  
" ah , you mean with the harpoon things "  
" If we can dislodge them the goddess will have a fighting chance "  
" sounds like a good theory , but do not push it , this is pointless unless you can get that blessing "  
" stay flexible , stay alert "  
" alright will do "

* * *

Camelia then talks to Lunafreya regarding the rite. Imperial soldiers then burst into the room after Camelia leaves..

Walking up to the stage Lunafreya addresses the people.

_Dear friends. _  
_I stand here before you today , with little hope that the words i speak will reach beyond these walls. For slowly and surely the light fades from our world. And as it does the shadows will loom ever longer until all falls into the darkness. Darkness that invokes terror , hate and sorrow in the hearts of man._  
_The ashes of Lucis.. A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction claiming lives and leaving other souls to suffer. Yet I beg you do not surrender to despair. Have faith for our gods watch over us._  
_By their blessings , by the stars that light the heavens above our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here in Altissia to call upon Leviathan goddess of the seas , spirit of the deep._  
_By the sacred rite I will commune with the Hydraean. But first I offer you my solemn vow._  
_By my honor as Oracle I will not rest until the darkness is banished and the light is restored_  
_Bless you all..._

Lunafreya then takes a bow and leaves as she prepares to awaken the Hydraean. Meanwhile Noctis gets a call from his retainers.  
" Noct , the empire is here "  
" I see them "  
" drop ships are approaching the port look for a vantage point to approach them "  
" Ok look after the citizens "  
" we got them covered "  
" so it begins "

* * *

Lunafreya then heads to the Altar of the Tidemother. Her song rouses the Hydraean.

" what fool mortal , dares to break the slumber of the tide "  
" It is I , Lunafreya , blood of the oracle , goddess of the seas I call on you enter into this covenant that the king might reclaim the stone. "

Leviathan then breaks out of the water as a giant blue sea serpent with multiple wing-like appendages.

" this wretched pile of bone and flesh , ignorant of which that governs all come to requisition the might of a goddess "  
" I do "  
" What does a lowly speck know of all creation "  
" I know what you must know that the king of kings , is to drive the darkness from our star "  
" all men are quick to forget the ages , their goddess stood watch "  
" it is in receiving mercy that men offer praise that the grace of the gods that they worship "

Leviathan attacks the Oracle again.  
" Leviathan , I vow the king will prove himself worthy "  
" If not the feeding shall begin , and it will not end till every last speck is devoured. So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and earth , High and deep , Birth and return. "

Meanwhile Noctis is at a high point overlooking the city while his retainers are busy covering for the locals. Ignis calls out to Noctis with a wireless communicator in their ears.  
" Noct , Prompto is headed your way "  
" But what about you guys "  
" We will wait below , there is only room for two "

Prompto then calls to Noctis to jump.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis : Verse 2

Leviathan takes offense to being awoken by a mortal , stating that Noctis must earn her power. She attempts to devour Lunafreya who repels her with the Trident of the Oracle. When Leviathan begins to test Noctis, she is attacked by Niflheim forces, and goes on a rampage. At this point all hell breaks loose...  
Forceing battles on multiple fronts leaveing Sora , Donald , and Goofy on their own against the might of an imperial fleet. In the meantime Noctis hitches a ride to Leviathan's side on a Niflheim magitek vehicle piloted by Prompto. The imperials under Ravus's command arrive to destroy Leviathan.

Leviathan destroys the imperials while Ardyn makes his way to Lunafreya and stabs her while Noctis is powerless to help her. With her last strength, Lunafreya invokes the souls of past kings to empower Noctis so he can fight Leviathan, as only by defeating her will she accept the covenant. Noctis defeats her with the help of Titan and passes out. A dying Lunafreya crawls over to him and heals him. Noctis meets her in a dream vision where she passes the Ring of the Lucii to him before her spirit departs from the world.

* * *

As the city of Altissia is being devastated by the rampaging Leviathan, Ignis worries for the safety of Prince Noctis. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto are on evacuation duty, but Ignis becomes separated from the others. He makes his way toward the Altar of the Tidemother being pursued by Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor, and defeats his magitek armor. He teams up with Ravus who has given up his allegiance to the empire, but only teams up with Ignis as a means to get to Lunafreya, emphasizing this doesn't mean he supports Noctis's bid for the throne of the True King.

Once they get to the altar, Ignis finds Lunafreya's dog Pryna dying. Pryna is a Messenger of the gods who delivers a vision of Noctis fulfilling the prophecy of the True King to Ignis, who learns Noctis must die to save the world.

_A power greater then even that of the six purifying all by the light of the crystal and the glaives of rulers past , only at the throne can one receive it and only at the cost of a life , his own. The king of kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the chosen. Many has sacrificed for the king so the king must sacrifice himself for all. Now enter reflection so the light can shine within..._

Ignis wondered what he saw and presses on.

* * *

Ignis and Ravus find Noctis unconscious and Lunafreya dying. Ravus flies into a rage, blaming Noctis for his sister's death, but Ignis quells him by getting in the way blocking the attack aimed at Noctis.

" Get out of my way "  
" What are you doing ? "  
" removing us of this menace "

Ignis then uses force to calm Ravus...  
" come to your senses , man ! Noctis is not the one who killed your sister "  
" oh yes he is "

The two drew their weapons and crossed swords with each other. Ravus uses his saber , while Ignis fights with his daggers and lances.

" If you kill him , your sister's sacrifice would had been for nothing. We need Noctis alive to save this world "  
" what hope is there in a future that my sister will never see ? Step aside now or i will cut my way through "  
" Noctis did not choose this path , this is his fate "  
" this is a flaw that must be corrected "  
" you should know how he feels "  
" I feel nothing "

The two continue to fight each other till they are both battered and tired from the duel. Ignis manages to impale Ravus' prosthetic arm with one of his daggers then drops to the floor to catch his breath. Ravus soon stands up and pulls the dagger out before stumbling to his fallen sister.

" I knew you will face your fate without fear , fulfill your destiny without regret. But a part of me always hoped that you will live your life in happiness. You will have been a great bride. Even in death the oracle does not rest , only when its calling is truly finished , and she will raise to that challenge with a smile on her face.  
Oh.. Sister don't go. Please don't leave "

Ravus breaks down with tears in his eyes as Ignis turns to Noctis who is still on the ground passed out from his trial with the Tidemother. Ignis bends down to him when Gladiolus approaches a facade when in reality it was Ardyn disguised as Gladiolus. He then looks at the still form in front of him.  
" well , well what do we have here. "

Speaking out loud and seeing Ravus slouched over near the water's edge and Noctis on the ground. Ardyn walks up to them and attempts to finish off the two people. His disguise is then broken by Ravus who calls him by Ardyn.  
" oh dear was I that transparent "

Magitek soldiers then storm the area forcing the two to the ground. Ardyn then intends to end it all himself that is when Ravus gets up and protects Noctis and Ignis from him. The Ring of the Lucii falls from Noctis's grasp. The ring is the divine heirloom of the Lucian monarchy that only lends its power to the rightful ring bearer. After Ardyn blasts Ravus away with his magic , he asks Ignis to either join him or be killed.

Gritting his teeth Ignis makes his decision " I give up.. "

He knows he cannot defeat Ardyn in his current state but he picks up the Ring of the Lucii regardless and is determined to find out more about the prophesy and the vision he got form the divine messenger. Perhaps by following Ardyn he can find out more.

* * *

Sora , Donald , Goofy , Prompto and Gladiolus arrive to find Ravus and Noctis unconscious as well as Ignis missing.


	19. Chapter 19

" what happened to Ignis ? " Prompto begins to wonder as Gladiolus checks the scene.  
" seems like a battle has taken place , It is likely Ignis either taken away or... " then falling silent.

Gladiolus did not want to think that Ignis had died in this battle. " but that worries me Ignis is nothing if not resourceful. He has covered us in many battles. He has taken down daemons and half an army to get here. And Ravus is no slouch either. To find Ravus and Noctis like this and Ignis gone is troubling. "

He was right about that. Ignis had been fiercely protective of his future King from a young age, and his determination was unmatched by most of Regis' Crownsguard. With the head start he'd had, he should have reached the altar well before them.

Sora squinted in the failing light. The sun was almost down, and it was raining on top of that. Sora summons his keyblade focusing on Noctis as he draws on magic  
" heal... " casting cure on Noctis. A green aura then covers Noctis' body healing him a bit. Seeing the horrors of war for the first time. To him it seem no different then fighting the heartless that attacked his home.

" that's all i can do for now , I am not strong enough to heal him completely. its up to him now "

Gladiolus moves to Ravus and presses a potion into his hands and squeezes the bottle till the glass cracked.

" we have to get these two back to the Leville and get a doctor. How bad is Noct hurt ? "

Prompto had turned his friend around and lifted him into a sitting position.  
" He doesn't have any obvious injuries, but he's out cold , most likely because of exhaustion. "

* * *

The local hospital was overflowing with people. People searching for their loved ones, injured being treated, families reunited or torn apart by death.

_ The local headlines on a newspaper read..._

_The Oracle , Lady Lunafreya of tenebrae , lost her life when her summoning of the Hydraean went terribly away._  
_Lady Lunafreya was swept under the Altissian waves alongside her fiance. Crown prince Noctis of Lucis.  
Despite falling _ _unconscious for several days , the prince has made a miraculous recovery and is currently being treated._

* * *

The world was entirely too bright as Noctis tried to open his eyes. He groaned softly, blinking a few times. Looking around the room he found Prompto , Gladiolus , Sora , Donald and Goofy.

Taking note that one person is missing his oldest friend and advisor. Instead he sees Ravus , who has now cut his ties to the empire after his sister's passing. He can no longer return to the empire otherwise he may be sentenced to death. Without the Oracle , Noctis is the only one left who can save their world. Ravus now pledge his aid to the true king.

Ravus approaches Noctis , but then decides otherwise knowing he will reject it , instead he decided to safeguard Regis's glaive for Noctis until he is ready.  
" I have a feeling I know where Ignis is taken , come with me "

* * *

Ignis awaken on the cold , hard floor of the Zegnautus Keep.  
" where are we ? "  
" you have to ask ? "  
" why , Zegnautus Keep of course. The current home of your crystal. You must have many questions. Seek the answers yourself if you dare. "

Getting up and looking around Ignis narrows down the list of areas he could be brought to. One place comes to mind the imperial capital Gralea.  
" the question is why ? whats his game... "

As he approaches the crystal his head begins to throb and Ignis is given a vision...

_Blessed was the man born for the throne , yet he so impure of heart was denied by the stone and cast into ignominy._  
_Feeding on the dusk and embracing the darkness , he spurned the dawn , effecting a life untouched by time._  
_And though the coming of night eternal , he now seeks to enact vengeance upon his own blood._

" 'vengeance upon his own blood' is that why he is after Noct ? "

_The stone , chrysalis to the soul of our star , cradle to the king destined to serve as vessel of its light. Gods and men alike awaited the coming of the chosen as they fought to fend off darkness blight... for he and he lone would process the power to purge our star of its scourge._

" Noct really must be the chosen king after all "

_Once the sacred ring is replete with power , the true king will complete his ascension. only then can he banish the blight upon our star. By the power of the light alone is the chosen king made manifest. with the glaive of kings , the stone of legend , and the ring of light in hand. the chosen's power will surpass that of even the gods themselves. by that selfsame power , with the true king as its vessel the darkness shall be purged from our star..._  
_And dawn shall return to our world ounce more._

" this is it "

Ignis then turns to see Ardyn approach. " why are you after Noct , for revenge "  
" In a sense yes but my aims extend beyond the boy , he is also the means to an end. I never revealed my proper name so allow me to introduce myself Ardyn Lucis Caelum "  
" the founder king ? "  
" if only , no that will be my brother who snatched the throne and cast me into exile. I never been called your majesty before , will you do me the honor "  
" my alliance lies with the true king alone "  
" well then off with your head "

A fight then breaks out between Ignis and Ardyn.

* * *

Meanwhile Ravus has brought Noctis and his remaining retainers to Zegnautus Keep. They find the keep swarming with daemons as they fight their way to the crystal...

Ravus questions Noctis " my sister has the ring did she give it to you ? "  
" no "

Noctis' answer can only mean one thing either the empire has taken it or Ignis. If Ignis did there is no telling what condition they will find him in should he decide to use it.  
" we must hurry " Ravus then tells the others.

* * *

Ignis is forced to the ground by Ardyn's attacks and he could not even scratch him with his weapons. Ardyn then approaches Ignis.  
" you see , the revenge I see is not upon the boy. I only wish to punish the crystal that cast me aside in favor of that insufferable fool "  
" he is certainly taking his sweet time ascending as its champion. will there be a way to expedite the process "

Ardyn proceeds an attempt to kill Ignis right then and there but fails. Ignis pulls out the ring of the lucii.  
" this world means nothing to me , do with it as you wish. But I refuse to let Noct sacrifice his life to save ours I won't let you take him away. even if it cost my own life to save him. I will pay that price "

Ignis dons the ring of the lucii. The ring scars his vision as the contract is forged. All Ignis can think of at this point was to save his friend's life and nothing else. He summons his daggers and begins slashing away at the darkness before him. The Spirits residing in the ring know Ardyn is someone who must be defeated , so they grant Ignis their power.


	20. Chapter 20

Ignis defeats Ardyn who yet returns, as he is immortal.  
" the best laid plans ,eh. They may have eluded me for now but rest assured , I shall have my revenge "

With that said Ardyn fades into darkness and Ignis falls to his knees collapsing on the floor. Behind him he can hear footsteps running. Looking over his head he can see Noctis , Gladiolus , Prompto , Sora , Donald and Goofy.

Noctis cry was frantic " Ignis "

Noctis summons and throws his weapon warping to where Ignis lay on the floor.  
" ...Noct ? But how ? "

Noctis' friends then catch up while Goofy holds Donald and Sora back. Sora looks over to his friends confused but knew there is nothing they can do.  
Noctis answers " Ravus , he lent us a hand , if you can believe it "  
" What the hell were you thinking ? " Gladiolus then questions.  
" how could we let this happen ? "  
" how could I let this happen , this is all my fault "  
" noct "  
" If i am really some kind of savior , then why can't I save the ones I love ? I am sorry , You guys had stayed with me this whole time and all it has done is caused you pain and put others in harms way as well. "

Ignis' entire body was scarred and skin is seen flaky , most likely from the extensive use of the ring's magic. Noctis then takes the ring and puts it on. The ring giving a pale blue glow in the process.

" not anymore , all that ends now "

Noctis then raises the ring to the crystal.  
" please lend me your strength , help me protect my friends "

Phantom sylleblossom petals appear around them , suggesting influence from Lunafreya. Noctis then takes the ring and walks into the Crystal. The crystal healed Ignis' wounds with its divine energy , but due to the exertion form the battle and use of the ring's magic caused great strain on him. Ignis looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

Gladiolus slipped his arms under Ignis knees and his back before lifting him of the ground. " we need to get going "

They meet Aranea and Ravus ounce they got out of the keep.  
" Cor told me to find you guys here and Ravus filled me in on what happened up to this point. What happened to him ? "

Aranea then asks taking note of Ignis' limp form in the hands of his friends and Noctis being missing. The retainers of Noctis remained silent.  
" its ok if you do not want to talk. It just seems you can use a hand "

Aranea had decided to change to hunting down the daemons and magitek troopers that the empire as created while returning to being a mercenary after the imperial army's failed assault on Altissia. She then takes the group to her dropship the first thing she did once they boarded was lead them all to a cabin. Gladiolus then lays Ignis down on the futon.  
" well care to talk about it now ? "

Gladiolus then lets out a sigh and Ravus speaks " I suspect Ignis had used the ring of the lucii , to defeat Ardyn. The injuries he had were then healed by magic I know this because I ounce attempted to use the ring myself , but got rejected as a result my arm got burned. It is because of him I came to my senses of my sister's plight she had lost her life that day at Altissia. He needs to rest and the next several days will be critical. "  
" Noctis went to the crystal after healing Ignis , the crystal then give off a pulse of light then he is gone. But we know he is still alive , because we can still summon our weapons , for now we know he is safe. "

Ravus then turns to the others " leave him with me I will watch over him just as my family did with Noctis , till he recovers. You all need to return to Lucis someone needs to give them hope now that the king is no longer here. Tenebrae is now safe thanks to Aranea driving out the empire and saving our homeland. "  
" alright , though when we found him he kept calling out Noct's name , there must be a reason why he did what he did if you can find out the reason. you are also a part of the Oracle's bloodline and a healer maybe Ignis will talk to you , with Noct gone there is not anyone else we can ask. "

* * *

Ravus pushes aside his grief over Lunafreya to help Ignis heal , after a near death experience from using the ring of the lucii. Ignis remains comatose , while Ravus often seen at his bedside, holding his hand. Sometimes he hums songs. Maria , Ravus' retainer also helps out from time to time during this critical time watching over Ignis when Ravus moves to rest.

By defeating Ardyn , Ignis had gained Ravus's respect. To Ravus this is the least he can do as a friend.

_One week later..._

Ignis begins to stir. He could feel. He… is alive ? Groggy and stiff, but alive. Not what he'd expected. Ignis sucked in a deep breath, then released it as he slowly opened his eyes. A bit blurrier than normal, not too much of a problem. His eyes drifted slowly around the room. The room appears the same to his own in the Citadel but how Insomnia is in ruins.. he begins to wonder in the process of a panic.  
" at ease Ignis , you are safe now "

The sound brought Ignis' focus to the man sitting near him.  
" thank the astrals , you have awakened "

Ravus grabbed his arm, helping him sit up. He then piled some pillows behind Ignis' back " you were near death when Noctis and the others found you , so take it easy for a while. It will take some time for your strength to return so focus on getting better. Talk to Maria if you need anything. "

Ravus then begins run his fingers through Ignis' hair " rest now , I will still be here when you awaken "

Ignis still felt exhausted , and sleepy. Closing his eyes once more Ignis tried to calm his breathing , until sleep claimed his tired body once more.

* * *

It took a solid two weeks Ignis was able to stay awake for the better part of the day. By now light is fading from Eos , soon there will not be any daylight.  
" I need to get back to Lucis , to fight for our future and find the Marshal "  
" our world is now swarming with daemons , in your current condition you will only be a burden to them , try me instead. Your wounds have mended but is your mind as well. The ring of the Lucii places a heavy burden on the mind and body of its wielder , let alone someone who is not of royal blood it can kill them. "

Helplessness, insecurity, anger, despair, sorrow… fear - Ignis Scientia was no stranger to these emotions, even though he had learned in the line of his duty to hide them better than most people. He had learned to keep up a facade not allowing others to see how he felt. But hiding away his heart did nothing to undo the pain and now, with nothing but the crisis the world now faces , these feelings rose to the surface like nightmares.

Ignis had attempted to save his friend's life to that end he had bought more time for their dying world...

" Ravus , that time when i used the ring i saw a vision of Noct giving up his life to save our world , because of that I was determined to save him. The vision also told me in order to defeat Ardyn and end the darkness for good is to get all the royal arms. and Noct to obtain the true power of kings. "


	21. Chapter 21

Ravus then talks to Aranea " find cor , Prompto and Gladio. Tell them the visions that Ignis spoke of , those may be the keys to saving our world and the king of Lucis. while I will work with Ignis and make sure he recovers by the time our king gets back. "

Ravus lacks divine power but his family are known for being healers. Ignis had been unconscious for quite a while he had been given a full liquid diet for the first week before allowed to have some solid foods , and put through a rehab process. Ignis expressed a desire to recover.  
" try to and imagine yourself moving "

Ignis sits up and was subsequently moved to the parallel bars in order to try walking. Leaning heavily on the bars, he managed to keep standing. Before he could take a step. The memory of his battle with Ardyn caused to lose him balance and fall down.  
" you defeated Ardyn ounce on your own , you can do it again this time with your king by your side. You are safe here no harm will come. And you cannot move on if you are standing still. Don't think just act on what you can do now "

Ignis wonders how Ravus can be so certain that Noctis will return.  
" I know because of the Oracle's bloodline even though i do not share their divine powers. Noctis will return , you convinced me that day at Altissia. By your hand you can also save his life at the end of this. "

Ignis remembers the words told to him by Regis..  
" One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always , accepting the consequences and never looking back. Should he stand still I ask you to lend him a hand as his friend and as his brother "

Ravus is attentive and doting, determined to keep Ignis from the trauma he endured. Ravus would also tell him stories of Tenebrae and his sister at the end of the day. Ignis kept up the intensive physiotherapy training , nearly six months later Ignis regained his strength and is alert enough to move around unaided.

* * *

Ravus then moved on to weapons training. The wooden sword felt heavy in Ignis's hands the hit of the training sword like a tongue of fire and even though it had been with a training blade, it still felt as if his thigh had been sliced open. Ignis made a back flip to get himself out of harms way, but in the end he had underestimated the hit he had taken and when he landed on the floor again, his leg gave in under the pressure and buckled, sending Ignis onto his rear. Ignis reacted fast and used the momentum to get himself back onto his feet for real this time, but not without expressing his frustration with a row of well-placed curses. His leg was shaking under the strain of his weight, but Ignis couldn't afford this weakness. Instead he picked up the sword again , lifted his gaze to his opponent and gave a low growl.  
" Again ! "

Ignis favors the use of polearms and daggers but to get himself back into shape uses swords. After being bedridden for so long his combat prowess suffered. Since the event at the imperial capitial almost two years had passed and Ignis had regained most of his former confidence.

" You are still fast, you know that you need that speed. Your defensive stance and the following counterattack are fantastic, but the active combat is a problem. "  
" what should I do then "  
" Do not give in , overcome it , I know you can "

In the time to follow Ignis devoted himself to over comeing that weakness. Before long, he had remastered everything from cooking to combat. Ravus tests him one last time , now seeing that Ignis is ready. He is allowed to return to Lucis. A small scar is seen on the left side of his face as a reminder of using the ring to battle Ardyn. Ignis did not lose his vision, as he sacrificed his life as the blood price instead. His injuries are then healed by the crystal. Noctis walks into the Crystal, and sleeps in its core.

Ignis meets with their various friends and they scout the royal tombs while awaiting for Noctis's return. When Noctis returns Ignis welcomes him back. They head to Insomnia where Ravus bequeaths Noctis the Sword of the Father, and joins them in facing Ardyn.

Light returns to the world yet Noctis doesn't die, continuing to rule Lucis from the Citadel where Ignis goes to see him alongside their friends from the stars.

* * *

The king then gives Sora , Donald , and Goofy a blessing , a shard from the world crystal and rebuilds their Gummi ship. Sora is saddened that they have to leave , they promise to return to their world one day to visit.


End file.
